


Fear and Love

by BlackRosex



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hybrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 40,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRosex/pseuds/BlackRosex
Summary: Luna Salvatore knew one thing for sure, her life was a complicated mess. She had suffered but she had survived. She been left broken and scared by the man she had loved more than anything, but she had survived that too.She was loved but she was afraid.Her past was catching up to her and old enemies were on their way.[TVD S2-S3-AU][K.MIKAELSON X OC][E.MIKAELSON X OC]
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. PROLOGUE

MYSTIC FALLS,  
1864

It was early in the afternoon when the young Luna was sitting alone in the garden of a large house. She was sitting under the big willow tree that stood on the border of the gardens, a calm expression on her face as she picked at the flowers at the base of the tree.

She remembered a time when she used to spend her days running around the garden with her Father or her Uncle. Happier times when she didn't feel so lonely.

Her Father was gone, he was off fighting in the war and she didn't know when or even if he would be back. She was terrified that he wouldn't return home to her.

Today, her Uncle Stefan was supposed to be spending the day with her, but lately he seemed to have no time for her. He was, as per usual, with Katherine. When she had shown up some time ago she had captured both Luna's father and uncle's attention and sometimes they barely had any time for her anymore.

As she watched her Uncle interact with Katherine her mind wandered to the founders party that she was supposed to attend later. Her grandfather had practically demanded that she attend the party, despite her young age and the fact that she barely understood what the party was about.

She huffed at the thought of going to the Founders party, she didn't want to be there, not if she was going without her Father.

Luna diverted her attention from her Uncle and Katherine and back to the flowers she was picking from the grass. She knew that she would have to go back in the house soon for dinner but she didn't want to move. Being in the garden reminded her of all the time she spent with her father and she often found herself not wanting to leave when she missed him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner, young lady."

The small girl instantly recognised the familiar voice and her head snapped up in the direction she had heard the voice. Standing right in front of her was her father, still wearing his uniform and smiling down at his beloved daughter.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she shot up off the ground and ran at the man in front of her.

"Daddy," she exclaimed, jumping straight into his arms and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

He chuckled as he caught Luna in his arms. "Hello, Angel," he said as she buried her head into his shoulder, clinging on to him as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder, her tears streaming down her face as he held onto her.

"I missed you too, Angel."


	2. 01

MYSTIC FALLS,  
PRESENT

Bright rays of sunlight peeked through the blinds of the dark, stuffy hotel room that had housed the young blonde girl for the past week. She groaned as she sat up from her relatively peaceful sleep, looking over at the alarm clock on the table to her right, she huffed and fell back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Never once did Luna Salvatore think that her life would end up consisting of stuffy motel rooms and a constant, crippling paranoia that did not allow her to stay in one place for long.

Sometimes she didn’t realise just how much she missed her Father and Uncle. But as she laid in the bed, her hand wrapped around the necklace her Father had given her when she was seven, she realised that she missed them more than anything.

It would be easy for her to get in her car and drive the few hours back to her hometown to see the only family she has left, but she knew she couldn’t. She couldn’t risk them getting hurt because of her past.

Finally she pulled herself out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She sighed as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She knew she couldn’t stand around anymore, she had to get ready to move on again.

It was normal for her to barely spend any time in one place, she hated all of the moving but it was necessary and she didn’t have a choice.

Once she was ready, she packed up her bags and placed them on the bed. She dug around in one of her bags and after a minute she pulled out a small vial of clear liquid.

As she swallowed the liquid she grimaced at the burn in the back of her throat. After so many years drinking vervain barely bothered her but it still wasn’t something she enjoyed doing. At the end of the day she knew it was necessary, one too many people had gotten the drop on her in her hundred or so years of being a vampire so she had to build up a tolerance to the poison.

The sound of her phone ringing gains Luna’s attention, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and squints in confusion at the unknown number.

It’s not unusual for her to get a call from an unknown number but it usually ends up being quite concerning, depending on what the call is about.

Luna shrugged to herself before answering the phone. “Hello?” she said down the phone.

“Luna. It’s Rose.”

“Rose?” Luna asked, curiosity lacing her voice as she knew that Rose wouldn’t call unless it was something important.

“We’ve found a way to buy our freedom.”

“What do you mean?” Luna questioned skeptically.

“I’ll show you,” Rose replied. “I’ll send you an address. Go there, you’ll see.”

For a moment Luna stopped to consider her options. There was no guarantee that, whatever Rose’s idea was would work.

Sighing, she relented, “fine,” she said back, “I'm on my way.”

When she hung up the phone, she stared at it for a second. She had no idea what Rose was thinking but she got the feeling that it wasn’t going to end well. But the curiosity got the better of her, allowing her to agree to meet her.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Rose because she did, but Luna knew that luck had never really been in her favour so why would it start now. Chances were that whatever plan Rose had cooked up was going to end in disaster.

As Luna left the motel and headed towards the address that Rose had sent her, she couldn’t help but remember how she knew Rose. They had met decades ago and bonded over their mutual hate for Katherine. To be honest Rose wasn’t exactly Luna’s favourite person and neither was her friend, Trevor. But Rose’s sister, Grace, was her best friend. Luna had actually met Grace before she had met Trevor and Rose.

The two best friends had met through a mutual friend of theirs during a time when Grace had ended up separated from her sister and old friend. Luna and Grace had gotten on well when they met and had developed a deep friendship within hours of meeting each other.

Luna was grateful for Grace. She didn’t have many friends so she truly appreciated having Grace, despite the fact that they were barely able to see each other in the past few decades.


	3. 02

After a three hour drive Luna finally arrived at the dilapidated, broken house that Rose had invited her to. It was only 300 miles away from Mystic Falls which had left a nervous pit in her stomach when she realised just how close she was to her hometown and the only family members she had left.

The door creaked open when Luna pushed it open, she stepped in and looked around at the abandoned mansion. She had only taken a few steps into the house when a familiar brunette appeared before her. Luna smiled as the brunette launched herself at her.

“Grace,” Luna said with a bright smile as she hugged her best friend in greeting.

Grace pulled back from her blonde best friend with a bright smile. “It’s so good to see you again,” she told Luna. “It’s been too long.”

“That it has,” Luna said as she began following Grace through the house. “So, what’s going on?” she asked as they headed towards where she could hear Rose and Trevor speaking.

When they arrive at the top of a set of grand stairs Luna looks down into the room to see a face she never wanted to see again. She saw the face of Katherine Pierce.

It didn’t take long for Luna to realise just who she was, she could smell her blood from where she stood and her human scent easily identified her as a Petrova Doppelganger, a human doppelganger.

Luna looked to her left and gave Rose a questioning look, wanting to know what Rose was up to. The pixie haired vampire motioned for Luna to follow her out of the room and into the hallway when Rose and Trevor greeted their old friend.

“So what’s going on?” Luna asked in curiosity.

“You’ll see,” Trevor said before glancing at Rose. “So, you called him?” he asked his oldest friend. 

Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance due to the lack of answers she was getting. Though Luna did have an idea as to what they were up to, it had become pretty apparent when she had seen the doppelganger unconscious in the other room.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works," Rose replied, "They say Elijah got it." 

Luna tensed at the mention of his name, she didn’t like the sinking feeling that had settled in her gut when she heard his name.

Looking at Grace she could see that it had affected her too but that wasn’t surprising given the history Grace had with Elijah and the originals.

Luna was about to speak when the three vampires heard the floorboards creak. She swung herself around to see the doppelganger listening to the conversation.

"There's nothing around here for miles,” Luna snapped at the girl as she moved to stand in front of the brunette. “If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?” the doppelganger asked, gulping in fear.

"Your worst nightmare," Rose replied as she walked up behind Luna. The blonde vampire tilted her head in thought, while Elijah could be pretty scary Luna found that she had faced worse than the noble original.

The three vampires then walked away, leaving the doppelganger alone in the large room she had been in previously.

Once they reached another room Luna decided to speak up. “You’re using her to negotiate your freedom, aren’t you?” she asked, having been able to deduce what they were up to.

“No,” Trevor said, making Luna raise her eyebrows at him. “We’re using her to negotiate our freedom,” he added, putting emphasis on the word ‘our’

Luna nodded slowly, she had a feeling that this wasn’t going to work out as Rose had planned. “Well I don’t know about you three, but i’d rather be about a million miles away from here when Elijah shows up,” Luna said to the three as she stood against the wall.

“I mean, let’s face it, Rose and Grace, you’ve got a pretty good chance at walking free. Possibly Trevor too,” Luna said with a scoff. “Me, well, he’d never let me go alive.”

“Have a little faith, Luna,” Trevor said before walking out of the room.

Luna looked over at the two sisters still in the room with a pointed look on her face. “What I did was much worse than what you did,” the blonde argued. “They’d never let me live.”

Grace looked at Luna with a knowing look on her face, she knew exactly what Luna had done and she knew that Luna was right. The brunette shot her sister a knowing look and Rose sighed, nodding back.

Grace nodded at Luna and went over to hug her best friend. “Be careful,” Grace whispered as she embraced Luna.

The blonde nodded before giving Rose a nod and fleeing the room at vampire speed, only stopping to tell Trevor that she was leaving.

And just like that Luna was gone, leaving Grace, Trevor and Rose to their plan. As she drove away from the house her thought briefly drifted to Grace and she considered going back to get her friend.

As cruel as it sounded, Luna didn’t really care about Rose and Trevor. Not like she did with Grace. She would be fine leaving Rose and Trevor at Elijah’s mercy, well maybe not Rose since she was Grace’s sister.

As she drove away the feeling of dread grew more and more. And she just knew that things were about to head in a bad direction.


	4. 03

After Luna had fled the house, leaving Grace, Rose and Trevor behind, Grace was starting to regret not leaving with her.

The doppelganger, Elena, had been hounding the three vampires for information on the originals and Grace was getting annoyed. It didn't help that she absolutely hated doppelgangers, they caused nothing but trouble.

The level in which she despised even looking at Elena was incredibly high. She had been on the run for the past 500 years because of a woman who wore Elena's face and now Grace couldn't help but hate her too.

Trevor had foolishly fallen in love with Katerina and it had cost him, Rose and especially Grace everything.

Grace's relationship with the noble original had made her apparent betrayal worse and she had suffered for it. Before Katerina had come along, everything was mostly great between Elijah and Grace. They were in love and they were happier that they had been in a long time.

But that had all gone downhill once the originals had found out that Katerina had fled to the house that Grace, her sister and Trevor were living in. And in the end it had left Grace alone, heartbroken and scared.

It was later on in the day when Grace found herself sitting on an old table as she watched the doppelganger. All it took was one simple look for Grace's hatred for the girl to make an appearance.

"He's here," Trevor said, as he started to pace across the floor. "This was a mistake," he added and Grace couldn't help but agree.

She was certainly regretting not leaving with Grace.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me," Rose said to Trevor and her sister when she saw Grace's face fill with fear.

The inexplicable urge to just drop down dead bubbled inside of Grace as she stood up, taking a deep breath, desperately trying to stay calm.

"No!" Trevor snapped. "He wants me and Grace dead, Rose!"

Grace took another breath, she knew that he was right. Her relationship with Elijah had made her betrayal all the worse. And the originals do not take betrayal lightly.

"He wants her more," Rose snapped back, gesturing to Elena.

Grace's heart pounded against her chest and her breath quickened as the panic and fear bubbled over.

"I can't do this," the terrified vampire whispered, catching their attention. "You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but we need to get out of here!" she explained to her sister, the fear clear in her voice.

"Hey!" Rose said, grabbing both Grace and Trevor's shoulders, "what are we?"

"We're family, forever," Trevor said while Grace nodded convincingly, even though it had not helped her one bit.

She jumped when a loud knock echoed through the house. She tried to keep herself calm but she was struggling. The tears that streamed down her face were a testament to her terror.

"You're scared," Elena said, almost shocked that this group of strong vampires were so scared of one man.

"Stay with her and don't make a sound," Rose commanded before she left to greet Elijah at the door.

As Grace watched her sister walk away, her emotions were all over the place. The thought of seeing Elijah after 500 years left her feeling terrified, anxious and nervous all at the same time.

Meanwhile, Rose nervously walked to the front door and opened it. Her blood ran cold at the sight of the noble, suit-wearing original vampire.

"Rose-Marie," he stated bluntly as he walked into the house, "is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yes, in here," Rose said nervously as she led him into the next room. "You have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand," Elijah replied before sitting down on the chair that Grace had previously slept in earlier that day. He knew she was here, somewhere in the house, probably hiding. He was able to catch the scent of the younger girl the second he entered the house and something within him wanted him to find her to see her. But he buried that feeling under the anger and betrayal he had felt for the past five centuries.

He looked up at Rose who shifted nervously in front of him. "So tell me," he continued. "What is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose explained as she ensured that she kept a certain distance between herself and Elijah.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pets. What are their names these days? Trevor and Grace. If I so see fit," he told her.

It hadn't escaped him, the way Rose had froze up at the mention of her sister. In fact the mention of her name had stirred up something within himself, something he hadn't felt since he had first met the girl in 1487.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose said, capturing his attention.

"I'm listening," Elijah replied, not giving anything away

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue," he urged the girl, becoming intrigued as to what Rose wanted from him.

"She survived."

"Where is she?" Elijah asked, looking at Rose in question.

"You don't seem surprised by this."

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilisation, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" he explained knowingly with a smile that made Rose nervous.

"No, but I have better," Rose told him, hoping that this was enough. "I have her doppleganger."

The original's smile dropped slightly at Rose's words. "That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact," he said.

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show her to me," Elijah demanded, rising from his seat in front of the scared vampire.

"Elijah, you are a man of honour, you are to be trusted but I need your word," Rose pleaded bravely. She needed to know that they would be free, especially Grace.

"You have my word I will pardon you," Elijah stated carefully to her, conveniently not saying anything about Trevor or Grace.

"Follow me," Rose said with a sigh. She led him through the house and to the room where Grace, Elena and Trevor were waiting.

Looking over the balcony Elijah's eyes first landed on Grace who looked back nervously, the fear clear in her eyes. He quickly tore his eyes from her and over to Elena. He tilted his head before speeding down the stairs and arriving in front of the scared human.

"Human," he said after inhaling her human scent, he smiled down at the girl. "It's impossible. Hello there."

He briefly looked around the room at the other occupants and noticed that Grace was avoiding his eyes. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should get going," he said.

"Please, don't let him take me," Elena suddenly pleaded, looking at Rose for help.

"One last piece of business and we're done," Elijah said before walking over to Trevor and Grace.

Grace slowly backed away from Elijah still not being able to look him in the eye. Elijah watched as the woman he used to love, backed away from him utterly terrified. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of hurt, she was so afraid of him that she couldn't even look at him. But then he remembered how she betrayed him and he suddenly felt no sympathy for her.

He circled Trevor like a predator, an almost evil smirk on his face. Grace didn't see it coming, she hadn't foreseen what Elijah would do but when he slapped Trevor's head and decapitated him, she was utterly terrified.

Hours later, Grace and Rose were heading to Mystic Falls after they had just witnessed the death of their oldest friend. Grace was confused, she didn't understand why Elijah had let her go but she wasn't going to question it. She was still alive and that was what mattered.


	5. 04

After fleeing the house that Grace, Trevor and Rose were hiding out in waiting for Elijah to show up, Luna had made it to a town that was four hour away and settled into a hotel for a few days. This was the closest she had knowingly been to an original in a long time and she was jumpy and paranoid.

She knew that she had to get moving as soon as she could in order to escape detection, she had no idea if the originals had any allies in this town so she was eager to leave.

In hindsight she knew she should have kept driving instead of stopping at the hotel. The pit of dread that filled her stomach told her that she needed to get out of town and soon.

It was early in the morning when Luna was leaving the hotel and as she rushed down the street she was swept into an alley she was walking passed. Her head roughly hits the bricks behind her as she is pushed up against the wall, a hand partially blocking her airway as she is held against the wall.

Her eyes widen in fear when she looks at the man in front of her. “Hello, Luna,” he said, his prominent accent bringing back years worth of memories.

“Elijah,” she croaks out fearfully before Elijah drops her to the floor. She coughs on the floor before looking up at the original standing above her. Fear coursed through her veins as she slowly pulled herself off the floor.

Luna stared at the man who used to be one of her closest friends as her mind raced with possible outcomes of this situation.

Elijah looked down at the woman in front of him, the woman who used to be like a sister to him. “Your Father and Uncle are lucky to be alive,” he said, watching as Luna tensed at the mention of her two family members. “They staked me. Under usual circumstances I would have torn their hearts from their chests, but lucky for you, I need them.”

“Why?” Luna asked, still utterly terrified.

“They will keep the doppelganger safe, which is also why I’m here,” he explained to the visibly nervous girl in front of him as she shifted around anxiously. “I need you to go to Mystic Falls and ensure that she stays safe.”

The blonde vampire looked at him in confusion. “Why me?” she asked, anxious to know what plans he has for her.

“For one, Luna, you are undoubtedly one of the most resourceful vampires I’ve met in a long time given that you have managed to evade my family since 1919,” he explained. “And, of course, I need someone who is not stupid enough to betray me,” he paused, shooting me a pointed look. “So do we have a deal?”

Luna stared at the vampire in front of her, she wasn’t stupid, she knew that it wasn’t a question and that she was not allowed to say no to him. “Do I actually have a choice?” she asked.

Elijah smirked in response to the question, confirming Luna’s thoughts. “What do you think?” he asked.

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and looked Elijah in the eyes, “fine,” she said. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Good.”

==========

A few hours later Luna had reached Mystic Falls, she had to take several deep breaths as the memories of her childhood assaulted her. This was the first time she had stepped foot into this town since 1864.

When her Father and Uncle had been turned chasing after Katherine, Luna had disappeared. Damon had gone looking for her after he had turned only to find that she was missing. Over the years, no one ever figured out what happened to her which left both Stefan and Damon devastated.

After the loss of his daughter, Damon was never the same. He had long since accepted that she was dead and the loss changed him into the man he was now.

Luna had settled into town quite quickly and immediately headed out to the Salvatore Boarding House. She had sat and watched from the edge of the woods as Stefan and Elena left first and then her Damon.

Once she was sure that they wouldn’t be back anytime soon, Luna approached the house and entered through the front door. She immediately spotted Rose and Grace in the main living room, each with a glass of bourbon in their hands.

They both see her approach and stand up to greet her. Grace is the first one to launch herself at the blonde and engulf her in a tight hug. Luna reciprocates the hug knowing that her friend probably needed it given what she had been through with Elijah.

Elijah had informed Luna of what had happened with Elena and that he had killed Trevor.

Rose briefly hugs Luna too and the tears are clear on the older vampire’s face, clearly grieving the loss of her oldest friend.

"What are you doing here?" Rose questioned the younger girl.

Luna lets out a sigh, she didn’t really want to talk about her ‘deal’ with Elijah. “I think it’s time I stopped running from my problems,” she said, only partially lying. She had thought about it after Elijah had sent her here and come to the conclusion that she needed to at least try and face this instead of running.

The three vampires are silent for a moment before Grace speaks up, “do you think they’ll recoginse you?”

“I doubt it,” Luna replied after thinking about it for a second. “I don’t even know if I should tell them.”

“Why not?” Grace asked, taking a sip from her glass.

“I don’t know,” Luna said, sighing. “What would I say to them? What about Klaus and Elijah?”

Grace smiled at her best friend. “You finally have the chance to get your family back. Are you really going to let it pass you by?” she asked.

Before Luna can respond the front door opens and out of the corner of her eye she can see who entered causing her to freeze. She takes a deep breath as her father, a man she hasn’t seen in over a century, enters the house.

Rose and Grace look at Damon who looks between the three in confusion. Rose’s eyes flicker between Luna and Damon, “you know what?” she said. “I’m going to leave you two to talk about this alone.”

She then drags her younger sister away and they both disappear from the living room, leaving Luna and her father alone.

When Luna turns to fully face her father she can tell that he finds her familiar. Taking a deep breath she moves to pour herself some bourbon.

“Who are you?” Damon asked, wondering who the girl was. Though he would admit that she did look familiar but he couldn’t quite place her.

“I, uh,” she began, struggling before she cleared her throat. “My name is, uh, Luna.”

She could see the realisation in his face as he froze in his movements and looked the girl over, his eyes fixing on the very familiar necklace she wore around her neck.

He soon snapped out of his trance and shook his head. “No,” he muttered. “It’s not possible,” he said in disbelief.

He refused to believe that after all these years, his beloved daughter was standing right in front of him.

Knowing that he did not want to believe it, Luna took a breath in effort to control her emotions and touched her necklace. “This necklace,” she said, making him divert his attention to her. “You gave it to me for my seventh birthday. My favourite bedtime stories were always the ones that involved you and mom, I used to ask for them every night,” she said, tears began flowing down her face as she saw her father struggling with his emotions too. “And we used to spend almost all day out in the gardens but we usually always ended up sitting under that old willow tree at the bottom of the garden.”

She took a step forward to her father who hadn’t moved or took his eyes off her. “It’s me daddy, I swear. It’s me,” she said, her voice breaking as she completely broke down in tears.

“Luna?” he whispered, his voice breaking as his tears rolled down his face. “Angel?”

“It’s me,” she repeated and he stepped forward, slowly reaching out to lay his hand on her face. As soon as he touched her, he pulled her into his arms finally letting out the sobs he had been holding in.

“How?” he whispered as he pulled away from her. “What happened to you?”

Luna smiled through her tears, taking in every second she had with her father. “It’s a long story,” she said, still smiling. “I’ll tell you later,” she added before moving back into position to hug her father.

The two stayed together until Luna had fallen asleep. Damon smiled down at his daughter, still in shock that he had finally found her after over a century, and picked her up, choosing to take her up to bet.

He tucked his daughter into bed and gently kissed her on the head. “I love you Angel,” he whispered before leaving her to sleep.


	6. 05

It was early in the morning when Luna woke up, she blinked her eyes open and ended up having to turn away from the window to keep the sun out of her eyes. When she turned, she saw that her father was beside her, looking down at her with a soft smile.

It was in that moment that she remembered the events of last night and allowed herself to smile in happiness that she was back with her father.

“Elena and Stefan are downstairs,” Damon said to his daughter. “You want to go surprise Uncle Stef?” he said teasingly.

Luna grinned before sitting up in the bed. “I suppose we should,” she replied, the smile still planted on her face.

After she had gotten ready Luna found herself heading down to the living room, following behind her father who couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Luna couldn’t help but be pretty excited, this was the first time she had been with her father and uncle since 1864 and she was happier than she had been in a long time. However, there was a small voice in the back of her head that was telling her that she was only putting them in danger. She had been forcing herself to ignore that voice since what was done is done and she couldn’t go back.

When she entered the living room Luna saw the doppelganger tense up immediately and the fear was clear on Elena’s face.

Elena stared at Luna, wide eyed and afraid as the blonde strolled into the room after Damon. “Why are you here?” she asked, barely keeping the fear out of her voice.

Stefan’s eyes harden, recognising his girlfriend’s fear when she saw the blonde vampire. He moved in front of Elena and eyed Luna with caution. “Who are you?” he asked Luna.

Luna glanced at her father who was watching the scene unfold in amusement. “And here I thought I was your favourite niece,” she said with a smirk, a smirk that was almost identical to her father’s. “Come on Uncle Stefan,” she added. “You know who I am.”

Shock covered Stefan’s face as he stared at the girl who he had just identified as his missing niece. “Luna?” he whispered in disbelief.

“The one and only,” she replied as Stefan moved to hug his niece. Luna shudders when she registers what she had just said, “I think I might have just channeled my inner Katherine,” she said as Stefan pulled away to look over her, “it makes me feel dirty.”

Damon chucked at his daughter's commentary before he moved to sit down. He was then joined by Luna and Stefan who sat opposite him.

Elena watched the scene unfold and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t even know that Damon had a daughter. Staring at the blonde in confusion she sat down on the chair closest to Stefan, “since when did you have a daughter?” she blurted out, unable to help herself.

Stefan and Damon shared a knowing look, they knew that they were going to need to explain all of this. They hadn’t spoken about Luna to anyone, it was always too painful to even think about.

“Short version of the story,” Stefan said, “Luna went missing in 1864 and we never spoke about her again. It hurt too much,” he added sadly.

Luna smiled sadly at her uncle, she hated that they had spent so much time in pain because of her disappearance.

“I guess I should probably try to explain what happened,” Luna said, looking between her father and uncle.

Damon perked up hearing this, he desperately wanted to know just what happened to his little girl in 1864. The not knowing had been killing him since that day in 1864 and now that she was back with him, he could finally get answers.

Luna took a deep breath as she rearranged her thoughts. “In 1864, after the round up, I was kidnapped from the house by a vampire that hadn't been caught in the round up.”

She had to take a pause as she remembered all the abuse she had suffered at the hands of that vampire over the years. Stefan recognised that she was struggling and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it in comfort.

“The who and why don’t really matter anymore,” she told them, not really wanting to think about some of the worst years of her life.

As much as Stefan and Damon wanted to know exactly what happened and who did it, they reconised that Luna didn’t want to talk about it and decided that they wouldn’t make her.

"Anyway, I was with him until I was 16,” she continued, smiling at her family. “In 1871 I managed to escape. And I made my way to New Orleans. Then in 1872 I was turned by one of the local vampires.”

Stefan and Damon nodded, taking in what they had just been told. As much as they wanted more details, they weren’t going to force her to tell them.

“Why were you with Rose, Grace and Trevor before Elijah came?” Elena asked, finally speaking up.

Luna looked at the brunette human and let out a sigh. “In 1919 I pissed off the wrong people,” the vampire told the human. “More importantly, I really pissed off Klaus.”

Damon stared at his daughter in shock and worry as he wondered what she could have possibly have done to anger Klaus.

“What did you do?” Stefan asked his niece, worried about just how much trouble she was in.

“It’s a long story,” Luna replied, not really wanting to talk about it. “What I did doesn’t really matter. All you need to know is that what I did was worse than what happened with Rose, Trevor and Grace. I’d be killed for what I did.”


	7. 06

“I cannot believe we’re going along with this,” Luna muttered to Grace as they stood in the apartment that had belonged to Slater.

Elena had returned to the house and managed to bribe Rose with a daylight ring if she took the human to talk to Slater about Klaus.

While Luna could have given Elena what she wanted without speaking to Slater, the blonde wanted to see what Elena was planning and where she was going with all of this. Even Grace could have told her all of this but both vampires knew, deep down, that Elena shouldn’t be trusted with information like this. She would get herself killed.

Though it turned out to be a wasted trip since they found Slater dead, a stake in his heart. It was something that both Luna and Grace suspected to have involved Elijah, but they didn’t air those thoughts aloud.

They had also found Slater’s human girlfriend, Alice, who was now trying to get onto Slater’s computer upon Elena’s demand. The human had promised the vampire obsessed girl that one of the three vampires would turn her if she did as she asked. And the three agreed that, that girl was going nowhere near their blood.

"Kristen Stewart,” Alice retorted as she unlocked Slater’s back up drive for the computer. “God, was he obvious.”

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena questioned as she looked at the computer over Alice’s shoulder.

Alice scrolled through the files, "Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me,” she said.

Luna sent Grace a look, they both knew that this girl's obsession was insane and it was not going to end well for her.

"What about that one?” Rose pointed out on the screen. “Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him," Alice offered.

Before Luna could speak, Elena was handing the other human the phone. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelganger is alive and ready to surrender," Elena said. 

All three vampires look at her in shock and disbelief, they had never met someone that was stupid enough to hand themselves over to Klaus willingly.

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognised you," Alice said, the excitement clear in her voice.

The vampires follow Elena out of the room while Alice makes the call. “What the hell are you doing?” Luna asked.

“I’m getting Klaus’ attention,” Elena replied calmly.

Luna shook her head and left the room. The blonde then texts her father telling him that the doppelganger was on a suicide mission. All she could do was hope that he got here before anyone else, after all, she was instructed to keep her alive by Elijah.

==========

Later in the day Luna and Grace were in the main room waiting for Damon to show up and stop Elena from getting herself killed. Luna watches Elena as she enters the room, tilting her head and studying the girl for a moment. Luna can honestly understand why Elena’s doing this, she understands that she just wants to protect her family but she was giving up. If it was Luna in her position she wouldn’t be going down without a fight.

Behind Elena, Damon sneaks up behind her. Something that Grace and Luna notice but Elena was completely clueless. That was until she turned around and practically jumped in shock when she saw Damon behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Damon asked, incredibly annoyed with the doppelganger.

"What are you doing here?" Elena retaliated just as Rose entered the room. Elena’s eyes snapped to Rose, annoyed and angry that Damon had showed up. “You called him?” Elena snapped.

“Actually that was me,” Luna said, smirking at Elena’s attempt at a glare.

"Damon Salvatore,” Alice said in excitement when she walked in and spotted him, “no...way!"

Grace and Luna rolled their eyes simultaneously, both finding the human highly irritating. Damon looked to his daughter and motioned to the annoying human, “get rid her,” he muttered

Luna nodded and approached Alice with a fake smile. “You wanted to be a vampire, right?” she asked, biting her wrist before the human could reply. Alice looked at Luna’s wrist in excitement, she leaned in eagerly to get a drop of blood.

“Crazy bitch,” Luna muttered before she moved her wrist and snapped Alice’s neck using her speed. “Oops,” Luna shrugged as Alice fell to the floor. Grace laughed at her friend's innocent expression as Elena stared at the vampire in slight horror.

Once Alice’s body had been dealt with the group were about to leave before anyone else showed up. Of course, they weren't that lucky.

Just as they were about to leave the front doors burst open and three men walked in. Looking at them, Luna assumed that one of them was probably Cody, the man who Elena had called earlier.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," one of them, Cody said.

Elena attempted to walk over to them but Damon held her back, muttering something about breaking her arm, something Luna wouldn’t mind seeing.

"There's nothing here for you," Damon informed them, a fake smile on his face.

Cody then surveyed the people in the room, his eyes landing on Luna. “Luna Salvatore,” he said with a grin. “Klaus will be pleased.”

Luna tensed at the thought of being trapped in Klaus’ hands. She was terrified of what he would do to her if he ever got a hold of her.

Suddenly the vampire in the back, closest to the door, drops dead on the floor. Standing behind the group of vampires was Elijah, which shocked those in the room that had assumed he was dead.

The original uses his enhanced speed to appear behind two of the vampires, he glanced between them just as Rose spots him. She flees the apartment, leaving Grace behind.

Elijah’s eyes flicker between Damon, Luna, Grace and Elena as Luna subtly takes Graces hand in hers. Luna gently squeezed Grace’s hand to offer her some comfort when she noticed Grace’s obvious fear at seeing Elijah again.

"I killed you,” Damon said, the shock clear in his voice. “You were dead.”

“For centuries now,” Elijah replied, a cocky look on his face before he looked at Cody. “Who are you?”

Cody stared back at the original, “who are you?” the younger vampire asked in return.

“I’m Elijah,” he replied, the original enjoying the look of fear on Cody’s face when it dawned on him just who he was.

Cody’s face was pale as he spoke, “we were going to bring her to you. For Klaus,” he stuttered out. “She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. klaus will want to see her.”

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked to which Cody shook his head nervously.

“No.”

"Well, then, you've been incredibly helpful," Elijah said, giving them no time to reply before plunging his hands into the chest cavities of the remaining vampires and tearing out their hearts.

He drops the hearts to the floor before speeding out of the apartment, leaving the other occupants shocked or scared.


	8. 07

It was late in the evening and Luna was sitting in the living room of the Boarding house with Grace. They were both nursing a drink and reading some books they had found. Well Grace was reading a book. Luna, however, was reading one of Stefan’s diaries.

It had been a quiet evening when Damon entered the living room and threw himself onto the couch beside Luna.

“Is that one of Stefan’s diaries?” Damon asked his daughter, recognising the book that she was reading.

“Yep,” Luna replied as she flipped to the next page. “It’s an interesting read.”

Damon lets out a laugh, “what year is it?”

“1968.”

“I don’t think i’ve read that one,” Damon commented, implying that he had read more than one of Stefan’s diaries.

Grace snorted, finding it hilarious just how much alike Luna and Damon were. “You have absolutely no remorse for the fact that those are personal diaries, do you?” Grace asked in amusement.

“Nope,” both father and daughter replied at the same time.

“It’s not like he’s here to stop us,” Luna said, thinking about how Stefan had managed to get himself stuck in the tomb with Katherine.

Grace hummed in agreement as she turned to the next page of her book. “So grace,” Damon said, gaining her attention. “You were a maid for the originals back in the day?”

Grace sighed and put her book down, knowing that he was going to have more questions. “Yes,” she replied.

“How well did you know Klaus and Elijah?” he asked, interested in the history that she had with the originals.

“I knew Elijah better that I knew Klaus,” she answered, thinking back to those times. “It was 1487 when I was working for them. It was rare that someone of such a higher status would notice a maid but one day he did. But Elijah was. Over time we both fell in love. Everything was great, until Katerina showed up.”

“I know the feeling,” Luna muttered, thinking back to how Katherine had ruined the calm life she had with her father and uncle back in 1864.

“That day, when Katherine ran from them, it ruined everything between us,” Grace continued, shaking her head sadly. “Rose and Trevor had left to look for Katherine, so they could return her to Klaus, and I was left at home, alone.”

“I’m sensing that things only got worse,” Damon commented as Luna shifted so she was laying with her head in her father's lap, he started running his hand through her hair as Grace continued her story.

Grace nodded, resuming her story. “Some of Klaus’ men found out that Katherine had been there, but when they got there I was the only one there. So they dragged me back to Klaus and Elijah and told them that I had helped her run,” she paused and shook her head. “I told them what happened, but they didn’t believe me.”

“And then what happened?” Damon asked in curiosity.

“I begged and pleaded with them, but they refused to believe me, even Elijah. And Klaus sentenced me to death,” Grace replied bluntly. “I thought that Elijah loved me, but clearly he didn’t love me enough because he did nothing to stop Klaus.”

“Klaus ordered that I be tied to a post outside and left so the sunlight could finish me off,” Grace said sombrely. “And I was perfectly content with dying. Elijah had broken my heart into a million pieces and I didn’t want to live anymore. It was Trevor who convinced me to live, he was the one who saved me, even if I didn’t want him to.”


	9. 08

The past couple of weeks had been long and stressful for Grace and Luna. Rose had been bitten by a werewolf and died, leaving Grace so devastated that she had spent the next few weeks out of town. She had said she was coming back because she couldn’t leave her best friend to face what was coming alone, she had not long since come back to town, where Luna had a daylight ring waiting for her.

Grace had been stuck in the shadows for around 500 years now and Luna wouldn’t allow it to go on any longer.

While Grace was away, Luna was left to deal with the craziness that came with Mystic Falls. Despite her numerous objections her father had gone along with the plan of daggering Elijah, the only chance they had against Klaus.

Much to Luna’s displeasure, daggering Elijah had freed Katherine from his compulsion and she had gotten out of the tomb. Not so surprisingly, it hadn’t taken long for her to betray them when it came to Klaus.

And finally the part that has left both Luna and Grace feeling quite uneasy, Klaus was in town.

Currently Luna and Grace were sitting outside the house with Stefan and Damon since the brothers had come up with the idea of using the Boarding House as Elena’s personal safe house, so they had to wait so they could be invited into the house.

Finally the front door opens and the lawyer leaves the house. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot,” Elena said, turning around when she remembered that no one could get into the house. "Stefan, Luna, Grace. Would you like to come inside my house?"

Stefan entered first, looking at her as he passed. "I would love to. Thank you."

Grace and Luna enter after him but don’t say a word to the doppelganger. In the past few weeks Luna had noticed that Elena had the bratty attitude that she had found that all of the past doppelgangers had and the blonde vampire was not the biggest fan of the human girl.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon retorted sarcastically to Elena.

"One of us is,” Elena replied. “If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

“No,” Damon replied bluntly and Luna had to suppress a laugh after hearing her father’s reply.

"Seriously Damon. My way,” Elena said. “You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

"Yes, Elena. Sure," Damon replied, rolling his eyes.

"Then please, come in," she relented, allowing Damon to enter the house.

==========

Later that day Grace and Luna were gathered in the parlour room of the Boarding House discussing Klaus. He had made a slight appearance to Elena and Bonnie when they had left the comfort of the safe house to go to school. Something Luna had struggled to understand, she had no clue why she would leave the safe house when she knew that Klaus could make an appearance at any time.

"So we go to the dance, we find him," Damon said, referring to how Klaus had told Elena to save him a dance at the decade dance.

When Luna had heard about Klaus’ message she was reminded of just how Klaus behaved. She remembered how he liked to play with his prey before coming for them, he liked scaring them before he struck. Though there was a time when Luna quite enjoyed his behaviour, she even joined in on Klaus’ games on numerous occasions. But that was all in the past.

"Really? How are we going to do that?” Stefan argued to his brother, snapping Luna out of her thoughts. “We don't even know what he looks like.”

“But we do, remember?” Grace said, gesturing to herself and Luna.

“However, he could be anywhere at any time,” Luna added. “He compelled someone at school,” she told them.

Before another word could be spoken there was a knock at the door and Alaric let himself into the house. Although it wasn’t Alaric, it was Klaus, but, of course, no one knew that.

The meeting continued on and no one was any the wiser to the fact that Klaus was right in front of them. He had eventually left the Boarding House satisfied that he had the details of his enemy’s plans and had both Luna and Grace within his grasp.

Luna and Grace had betrayed his family trust and he wanted them to pay for their sins.

==========

If there was any decade of the previous century that Luna hated, it would be the 60s. It was just her luck that the decade dance was 60s themed. To her, the 60s were the most boring 10 years of her life and she found that reliving them at a high school dance made her want to shove a wooden chair leg through her heart.

She was standing in the middle of the packed gym with a flask firmly gripped in her hand. She had come prepared with a flask of whiskey since she knew that alcohol would be the only thing to get her through the night, especially since Grace had opted to not come to the dance.

It had amused her to see that Klaus hadn’t really changed all too much when he dedicated a song to Elena, he was still up to his old tricks and still played the same games. He was playing with his enemies. It was a typical Klaus move.

As the night went on the strange, unsettling feeling that Luna had been feeling since the beginning of the night was growing stronger. She knew that something was going to go extremely wrong. She knew there was something she was missing and it irritated her to no end that she couldn’t think of what it was.

More time passed and Luna found herself outside with Elena and Bonnie as the two argued. Bonnie hadn’t told Elena that channeling the amount of power it would take to kill Klaus would kill the witch.

In the course of her long life Luna had worked closely with a few witches, meaning she picked up a few things along the way. Of course Bonnie’s death was something Luna had actually suspected but she had kept her mouth shut on the topic. The vampire didn’t necessarily care if the judgemental witch lived or not.

Just because Luna tolerated the members of her father’s and uncle’s Scooby gang didn’t mean she actually liked or cared about them. She only tolerated them for the sake of her father and uncle. The only one she didn’t really mind was Caroline.

As Elena and Bonnie argued Alaric came running outside, looking for Elena. "What is it?" Elena asked the man.

“He has Jeremy," Alaric replied, but as he spoke Luna felt a wave of dread wash over her. Something was wrong but she couldn’t place what it was.

Both Elena and Bonnie looked at him, the shock and worry clear on their faces.

Luna rolled her eyes as she followed after Bonnie and Elena. She knew something was wrong but she had to follow the doppelganger since she was supposed to be there as protection for the human. She only really agreed to protect her for the sake of her father and uncle, but their willingness to blindly protect her annoyed her to no end.

Soon they all came to a stop in a hallway, the dread somehow much heavier weighing on the blonde vampire. It was just as they stopped that Luna had a moment of realisation. She should have known, she knew all of Klaus’ tricks, he had taught her most of hers, but she hadn’t considered this one.

She was paralysed with fear as Elena slowly figured out that something was wrong. "Okay, i'll give you a hint,” ‘Alaric’ said. “I'm not Alaric.”

“Klaus,” Elena said in shock.

The sound of his name sent shivers up the blonde’s spine and she wasted no time in flashing out of the hallway, not caring about the witch or the doppelganger.

She ran as far as she could but it wouldn’t be enough. She should have known that Klaus wouldn’t let her get away that easily.


	10. 09

The two girls should have seen it coming, they should have known that Klaus wouldn’t just let them get away. Luna and Grace should have known better. They had spent the majority of their immortal lives running from him and, in hindsight, they knew that they should have left Mystic Falls the second they knew that Klaus was in town.

In a matter of hours Klaus had managed to capture both Luna and Grace meaning they were now trapped in Alaric’s apartment along with Katherine. Something that both girls despised given that Katherine had messed up their lives.

Although they quite enjoyed seeing Klaus mentally torture Katherine, it satisfied them knowing that Katherine was suffering.

He had made Luna text her family and tell them that she and Grace were fine and that they were taking care of something urgent but they would be back. This ensured that Damon and Stefan wouldn’t come looking for their daughter/niece.

“So, what exactly did you do to deserve this?” Katherine asked, looking at Luna who glared right back at her.

Klaus let out a laugh and looked at the blonde in question. “Ah yes, Luna. Why don’t we talk about your crimes,” he said, a knowing smirk planted on his face.

“Go fuck yourself, Klaus,” Luna said bluntly while flipping him off.

Klaus laughed menacingly. “Careful sweetheart, I’ve killed people for less.”

The blonde simply rolled her eyes in return and Klaus left the apartment, leaving his three victims trapped in the apartment. As it turned out the vervain had left both Luna and Grace’s systems allowing the original to compel them to stay in the apartment.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Katherine asked again.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Luna snapped back at her before walking away from the doppelganger.

Taking a seat beside her best friend, Luna lays her head on Grace’s shoulder as she got lost in the memories of the past.

Obviously both girls had a past with the originals that had ended in disaster. Given the fact that they both ended up on the run from the family, it was hard to imagine or remember that they were both once on good terms with them.

Grace had found love and friendship with the family and there was a time when she lived peacefully alongside the originals, even Klaus. While Klaus hadn’t originally liked the idea of his brother settling for a maid, he eventually warmed up to the idea and let them be. He wasn’t exactly friends with Grace, in fact he had barely had a conversation with her, but he accepted that she was with his brother and he was more preoccupied with his curse at the time so he didn’t really care to do anything about her.

Similarly, Luna had also found love and friendship with the family. She had gotten along with all of the siblings, barring Finn since he still had a dagger in his heart. Rebekah became one of her best friends, the two girls were quite close. Once upon a time, she had been very close to Klaus too. They were the best of friends and Klaus, along with Elijah, had been the ones to help teach her how to live once she became a vampire.

Kol was the first original she had ever met, after she had escaped her captor she had fled to New Orleans where Kol had cornered her in an alley. There was something about how calm she was, even after he had attacked her, that intrigued him. He was the one who had brought her back to meet the other originals and, out of all of them, she was the closest to Kol.

It was sad to both girls that all of their good memories that they had with the originals were often overshadowed by the fact that they had ended up having to run from the family in fear for their lives.

For each of them, there was that one day, that one event, that changed their lives forever and not for the better.

==========

Klaus hadn’t returned and it had been hours. Luna was getting bored and impatient while Grace had managed to find entertainment in a book she had found. Luna had always found it hard to sit still for long periods of time, even when she was a child. She always seemed to have too much energy to burn and constantly struggled to sit still and concentrate on one thing, something that had annoyed her grandfather to no end.

Grace was reading while Katherine had gotten into a bottle of bourbon and was dancing around the apartment to loud music. Luna was now sitting in a spinning desk chair and spinning around in the chair in the middle of the living room area.

Suddenly all three vampires freeze when they hear someone at the door. Grace simply looked calmly back down at her book and Katherine sped over to the couch, sitting down. Luna, however, was still sitting in the desk chair that she had stopped spinning. She had tried to stand up but she was too dizzy so she decided to stay seated in the chair.

When Klaus entered he found Grace still reading while Katherine was sitting motionless on the couch. He saw Luna sitting in the middle of the living area on the spinning chair, blinking as if she was trying to stop the room from spinning.

Which, of course, was exactly what she was doing.

He first looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow in question. Luna blinked the dizziness away and looked up at Klaus, an innocent look plastered on her face.

He shook his head and looked at Katherine. “You mind turning that down?” he asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

The doppelganger used the remote to turn the music down and looked up at Klaus. “Why so grumpy?” she asked him while Grace rolled her eyes from beside her. She knew better than to ask.

Klaus huffed, looking down at his body for a brief second. “Well, this body has outlived its usefulness,” he announced in annoyance.

Katherine lifted the bottle of bourbon that she was drinking from. “Do you want a drink?” she asked and both Luna and Grace shared a knowing look. They knew to leave him alone when he was in one of his moods.

“No, Katerina,” he said, annoyed. “I don't want a drink.”

Stupidly, Katherine didn’t let it go and offered him the bottle. “Come on. It might loosen you up,” she said.

Klaus looked down at her, irritated by her already. He took the bottle and threw it at the wall and it shattered on impact. He got close to the vampire doppelganger, looking her in the eyes.

“What I want is for you to sit down and shut up,” he compelled Katherine, who immediately does as she was told.

As he turned around one of his witches, Maddox, arrived and let himself into the apartment. “Maddox, what took you so long?” Klaus asked, mildly relieved to see that his witch had finally returned.

“You've got a lot of luggage,” the witch replied as two men entered with Klaus’ luggage and behind a woman followed.

“Don’t you mean baggage?” Luna retorted, making Grace snicker at the joke without looking up from her book.

Klaus glared at the blonde, half tempted to snap her neck for the comment, if looks could kill she would be dead ten times over by now. Luna noticed the glare and simply shrugged innocently so Klaus looked back at his witches.

“Greta. Finally,” he said, greeting the female witch.

“Hello, love,” she said to the original in return. “Nice body. You ready to get out of it?”

Just as she spoke two more men arrived pushing a giant wooden crate. Luna raised her eyebrows at the sight, deducing that the crate carried his own body inside.

Soon the two witches were side by side on their knees in front of the crate, surrounded by burning candles and chanting a spell. Beside the crate stood ‘Alaric’, his head bowed and eyes closed. Katherine was watching from the kitchen while Luna and Grace were standing in the shadows watching with interest.

When the witches finish the spell they look up as Alaric opens his eyes and looks directly at Katherine.

“Elena?” he said, before he collapsed on the floor. Maddox stood up and opened the box allowing Klaus to step out.

Luna and Grace share a look between each other, somehow seeing Klaus in his own body scared them more than before when he was in Alaric’s body.

“Now that's more like it,” he said, his accent prominent as he spoke. His smirk sending waves of fear over the three captured vampires.


	11. 010

“What are you looking for?” Grace asked as Katherine dug around in the fridge. The doppelganger huffed at shut the fridge.

“Blood,” she replied.

Luna and Grace let out a sigh just as a key could be heard turning in the lock. Katherine attempted to open the door but Klaus’ compulsion made it impossible, something which Luna and Grace knew so they didn’t understand why Katherine was even trying.

The door opens to reveal Alaric, who had previously been released from the apartment, standing outside the apartment. “Look who's dumb enough to come back,” Katherine commented.

“Well, somebody had to invite him in,” he replied, glancing over his shoulder. “Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?”

Luna stood up and moved closer to the door after hearing her father’s name. She watches him enter and push Katherine up against the wall, not even noticing the other two vampires.

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Katherine said.

“I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect,” he said. “I got it from here, Rick.”

He had given her some vervain but Luna and Grace had been asleep when he stopped by so he had no idea they were there.

“You sure?” Alaric asked, hesitating at the door.

“Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this,” Damon replied. “Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over.”

Alaric relented and left the apartment. “Get blamed for what?” Luna asked, announcing her presence.

“Luna?” Damon said, letting go of Katherine and looking at his daughter in shock.

“Daddy,” she whimpered in return, relieved to see her father again. She rushed over to him and he wrapped her up in a hug.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered, worried for her.

“Klaus caught us,” she told him. “Don’t worry about me. It’ll be fine.”

Damon nodded reluctantly, he didn’t want to leave her with Klaus but he trusted her judgement. He just had to hope that she would be okay.

“I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf,” he said, getting back on track.

“Why? What are you going to do?” Katherine asked in return, suspicious of his motives.

“Dead werewolf equals no ritual.”

Katherine looked panicked and so did Luna, but both for different reasons. Luna was worried about the consequences and dangers of her father interfering “No. You can't interfere, Dad. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met,” Luna said, worried.

Damon gave his daughter a reassuring look. “I just need to delay this thing,” he said as both Katherine and Luna shook their heads. “You should like this,” he added, looking at Katherine. “It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life.”

“Right,” Katherine said. “Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing.”

“Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood,” Luna told her father, wincing at the idea of him using Caroline, she knew that she couldn’t let him use Caroline. “Therefore, unfortunately, she’s in the clear.”

“And where'd he get that idea from?” he replied, glaring at Katherine.

“Hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here,” Katherine justified, holding her arms out.

Damon sighed, “what if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?” he said.

“What?!” both Luna and Katherine exclaimed.

Luna had come to hate Elena, she knew that the human was going to end up breaking both her father’s and uncle’s hearts. She could see how Elena toyed with her father’s feelings to get what she wanted while she was with Stefan and she knew it would end in heartbreak.

“Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever,” Damon retorted, aiming his message at Katherine.

“The tomb,” Katherine relented. “He's got them in the tomb.”

“Thank you,” he replied before looking at his daughter.

“Go,” she told him softly. “Be careful. I’ll be fine.”

He nodded before kissing her on the head. “I love you, Angel,” he said quietly, stepping back from her.

“I love you too.”

As he left Luna couldn’t help but stare at the door in worry. She had a bad feeling about all of this and she couldn’t shake the idea that something was going to go wrong.

==========

“Daddy,” Luna said, slapping her father's cheek to wake him up. “Daddy wake up.”

He had returned after rescuing Tyler and Caroline to try and get Klaus to postpone the ritual, but of course, Klaus had backups. The confrontation had ended with Klaus snapping Damon’s neck and leaving to complete the ritual.

“What the hell happened?” Damon asked as he woke up and Luna helped him up off the floor.

“He's gone,” Grace told him. “He went to do the ritual.”

“I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it,” Katherine said and Luna looked at Grace rolling their eyes, both knowing that she wasn’t really sorry.

“Do what?” he said to Katherine.

“Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire,” she replied.

“Who did you call?” Damon demanded, grabbing her arm when she didn’t answer. “Who did you call, Katherine?”

“Jenna,” Luna told him with a sigh and a sad look. “She called Jenna.”

Damon shook his head groaning. “”Why didn't he use me?” he muttered.

“He couldn't,” Katherine said and Luna looked at her father sadly. “Damon, he said you were as good as dead.”

“What does that mean?” Katherine added.

Luna took a deep breath and pushed the sleeve of her father’s jacket up to reveal a bite on his arm. She had noticed it when he entered the apartment earlier. A part of her heart cracked as she looked at the infected bite. She knew that Klaus’ blood would cure him but she had no idea if Klaus would cure him

All she could do was have faith that she could convince Klaus to cure her father. That was all she could think about doing, because the alternative was too heartbreaking.


	12. 011

Two days had passed and the ritual was over. Klaus had killed Jenna and Elena and broke the curse he had been waiting to break for a thousand years. Two days and Luna knew that time was running out for her father.

She needed to convince Klaus to cure him, she was desperate and would do anything. Although she knew that Klaus was supposed to be dead, she knew that he wouldn’t be. She knew that, despite the conflict, Elijah would never kill his younger brother.

After all, they had promised ‘Always and Forever’

Grace watched her best friend as she anxiously waited for Klaus to return. Like Luna, Grace knew that Elijah could never kill his brother. She watched as Luna kept glancing up at the door in hopes that Klaus would return so she could get the cure for her father. Grace knew that if Luna were to lose her father after just getting him back, she would never be the same. It would break her.

Finally the door opens, making Luna’s eyes snap to the door. She jumped out of her seat when she spotted her uncle. Immediately she jumped into his arm and Stefan reassured her that her father was still alive, much to her relief.

"Two days, we've been waiting,” Katherine snapped. “We're supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" she ranted.

"We ran into complications," Stefan told her, being vague on the details.

"Let me guess, Elijah," Luna said, her tone blunt.

"That would be correct Luna," Klaus said, entering the apartment and looking at Stefan. "You just keep popping up, don't you?"

"I need your help,” Stefan told him, glancing at Luna. “For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick,” Klaus told him, searching for something. “You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.”

The, now, hybrid caught Luna looking at him and gave her a sarcastic smile. The blonde in return rolled her eyes, after knowing his for so long she knew exactly what he was up to.

Elijah glanced at Grace before turning to Stefan. “You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own,” the suited original said.

Luna sent a look at Grace, they both saw the double meaning in Klaus’ words and very much doubted that Klaus was going to allow his siblings out of their coffins.

"And so I shall," Klaus announced, shoving a dagger into Elijah’s chest.

Katherine and Stefan looked shocked at Klaus’s actions. Grace and Luna, on the other hand, had seen the action coming from a mile away. Luna rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch beside Grace.

They watched as Stefan finally managed to broker a deal with Klaus in order to save Damon’s life. Luna had let out a breath of relief when Klaus had handed over the cure for her father. While Stefan had panicked when Klaus had sent it with Katherine, Luna knew that, while Katherine was a complete bitch, a part of her had actually cared for Damon back in 1864 and, so, she would give him the cure.

Luna knew that she and Grace would have to leave with the original so she sent one last message to her father, telling him that she loved him. She had no idea if she would ever see him again but she had to believe that she would. It would be the only thing that kept her going.


	13. 012

Luna and Grace had not planned to spend the summer like this. They did not plan to be dragged up and down the eastern seaboard in search of werewolves. Yet here they were, being dragged from town to town looking for werewolves so Klaus could turn them into hybrids.

“What are we doing here Klaus?” Luna asked him as they stood outside of a house in Tennessee.

“Well, right now, I want to get into that house,” he told the blonde, guiding her towards the house. “Off you go love,” he added with a smirk as Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She stomped off and headed to the house just as a woman stopped out of the house, looking for her dog. Luna put on a fake smile and expression as she approached the woman.

“Can I help you?" the woman asked cautiously.

"Yeah, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back,” Luna replied with a smile. “I feel like I've been walking forever. Yours is the first house I came to so I was wondering if I can use your phone?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, looking over the vampire in front of her. "Don't you have a cell phone?" she asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

"Uhh, yeah," Luna replied sweetly, pulling out her phone to show the woman. "Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer, I just wanna use your phone."

The woman sighed and reluctantly agreed. "So, I can come in?" Luna asked her, wanting to get it over with.

"No, I'll get the phone and bring it to you," she replied, which caused Luna to sigh in annoyance.

"I thought country folks were supposed to be more trusting," Luna said, irritated.

"I'm from Florida," the woman replied.

"Well that explains it," Luna said, dropping the fake expression and grabbing the woman by her neck. "Now show me a little southern hospitality," the vampire said before compelling the woman to let her into the house.

Instantly the compulsion kicked in and she invited Luna into her house. The vampire entered the house and went through to the kitchen where the woman was.

"What's going on?" the other woman asked, seeing Luna holding her sobbing friend by the nape of her neck.

"Don't be alarmed,” Luna said, calmly. “I was told Ray Sutton lives here."

The two women attempt to get out of giving Ray up and eventually the other woman tries to run, only to be stopped by Klaus and Stefan who were waiting at the door for her.

Luna tightens her grip on the other woman. “Invite them in,” she hissed and the woman does as she’s told.

Finally they give up Ray’s location and Luna leaves the house, heading back to the car while Stefan and Klaus deal with the two humans.

She was right next to the car when she heard the screaming of the two humans and she doesn’t bother to look back as her uncle slaughters the women. She had seen ripper Stefan in action before and has no desire to see it again. It was way too messy for her liking.

“Come on Luna,” Klaus said, coming up behind the blonde. “Smile, love. You look miserable.”

Luna swung around to glare at her hybrid captor. “That’s because I am,” she spat. “I’m bored. Why haven’t you killed us yet?”

Klaus looked at the woman who used to be sister to him and smirked. “As much as I would love to kill you, your husband wants to more,” he said and Luna tensed up at the sentence. “I promised I would allow him to deal with you.”

Luna closed her eyes, gulping nervously. She wished she could just tell him the whole story but she couldn't, not yet.

“As for Grace,” he continued, the sadistic smirk still on his face. “I wait until Elijah’s awake for that.”

Luna didn’t say a word as she climbed into the car next to a sleeping Grace. She laid her head back as she waited for Stefan to finish in the house and as she closed her eyes, her hand went to the necklaces she wore around her neck. One was the necklace that her father had given her and the other was a simple chain with a ring on the end.

She gripped onto the ring she had once worn on her finger as the memories came flooding back. Kol Mikaelson had been the love of her life and the thought of him wanting her dead sent a painful wave through her body.

It had come as a surprise to everyone when Kol had asked her to marry him, especially his siblings. For centuries he had been the uncontrollable, sadistic and cold sibling. They never thought they would see a day when he found love, never mind a day that he got married.

And as much as Klaus would deny it, he did shed a tear or two when he watched his little brother get married.

It may seem like Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah don’t really care for their other two siblings but, in reality, they loved them much more than Finn and Kol thought they did. The three siblings don’t have a lot of regrets, but one they do collectively agree on is how they’ve treated Kol and Finn over the centuries.


	14. 013

After finding Ray Sutton, Stefan tortured him and got the location of his pack. Which meant that, much to Grace and Luna's dismay, they had to go on a hike up the Smokey Mountains in search of the pack.

As it turned out, it was a wasted trip because Klaus' hybrid failed horribly. So now the hybrid had dragged the three other vampires to Chicago.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan," Klaus said, as Luna and Grace stood by the car waiting for Klaus and Stefan.

"Why the hell are we in Chicago?" Grace asked curiously.

Klaus looked at the two vampires over his shoulder. "Well, I know how much Stefan loved it here," he said, looking back at Stefan. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?"

While Klaus and Stefan reminisced about the 1920s, Grace and Luna waited for them. The 1920s had been quite the experience for both Luna and Grace.

Grace had partied all through the night in New York. She had fed her way through thousands of people without a care in the world, she was having too much fun to care about anything. She had enjoyed everything about the 20s; the music, the parties, the people and she had actually enjoyed prohibition. The idea of alcohol being illegal simply made drinking it all the more fun. The 20s were the longest she had been able to stay in one place without having to run, her peace lasted the whole decade.

While Grace had been in New York, Luna had spent the 20s in Chicago. She had, by some miracle, managed to stay in the city without catching the attention of Klaus and Rebekah. It was the only time she had knowingly stayed in the same city as them. At the time she was so devastated by what happened that she didn't care how reckless it was for her to stay. And so she partied through the years without a care in the world. For Luna, the 20s were some of the wildest years she had experienced. She had even spent time with many of the notorious gangsters of that era.

"How long do you think it'll be before Klaus wakes up his siblings?" Grace asked Luna quietly as Stefan and Klaus spoke in front of them.

"It's Klaus," Luna said. "Who knows how long it'll be before he finally lets his siblings out of their coffins."

==========

Not long after the group of vampires entered the city of Chicago, Klaus took them to a familiar bar. Luna looked around the familiar room when she entered, she had spent a lot of time at Gloria's during the 1920s. Mainly because it was the bar that Rebekah and Klaus frequented for the few years they were in the city. She enjoyed the adrenaline rush of having to sneak around without getting caught, it was a game to her.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus said, mainly to Stefan who was looking around the bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here," Stefan commented, as a woman walked out into the front bar area.

"You gotta be kidding me," Gloria said as she entered the bar, looking between Stefan and Luna.

Luna sent the familiar woman a smirk, Gloria had been one of the people who used to tip her off as to where Rebekah and Klaus were.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender," Klaus began only to be cut off.

"Stop," Gloria interrupted as Luna and Grace rolled their eyes at the hybrid's joke. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

"Amen to that," Grace muttered, much to Gloria's amusement.

"Stefan and Luna Salvatore, it's been a while," she said in greeting.

Luna smiled at the old woman. "That it has," she replied, earning a look from Klaus.

Klaus gave Luna a curious look. "You know her?" he asked the blonde in curiosity.

"You and Stefan aren't the only ones that spent time here in the 1920s," she replied with a smirk. 

"Then how come I never saw you?" the hybrid asked in return.

Luna smirked knowing that it must annoy Klaus to no end that she was so close to him and he never knew it. "It was a part of the game," she replied. "I was very good at avoiding you."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Luna's satisfaction and amusement, it did in fact annoy him that he was so close to catching her all those decades ago and he didn't know it. He turned back to Gloria and began asking about why his hybrids weren't turning.

Luna and Grace headed to the bar and poured themselves a drink, effectively tuning out most of what Klaus was saying. That was until they heard him mention Rebekah.

The thought of waking Rebekah up made the two vampires nervous. They had both been close friends with the blonde original and they had both apparently betrayed her. They knew that Rebekah had quite the temper which worried them, she would tear the two apart for what they supposedly did without even blinking.


	15. 014

Klaus and Stefan had left to go to Stefan’s old apartment to bond over their past relationship and left Luna and Grace at the warehouse that he had stored his family. He had told them to wait around while Rebekah woke herself up.

Needless to say that, given their past relationship with Rebekah and her temper, the two vampires were very opposed to the idea of being the only one’s there when the original woke up. 

“I know Klaus said he was waiting to wake Kol and Elijah up before killing us but what if we can’t stop Rebekah from killing us before Klaus gets back?” Luna asked as the two friends waited anxiously for Rebekah to wake up.

Grace shrugged, “I somehow doubt that if she tried to kill us that we would be able to stop her,” she said. “We should just hope that Klaus will be back before she wakes up.

But of course, the universe was not on their side today and the human blood bag that Klaus had left for his sister had just dropped down dead. The two nervous vampires turned around to see Rebekah glaring at them from beside the dead guard.

“Oh fuck,” Luna muttered, not taking her eyes off the blonde original in front of them.

“What are you two doing here?” Rebekah spat. “And why are you still breathing?”

Grace and Luna share a brief look between themselves. “Blunt as always Rebekah,” Luna said.

“And to answer your question,” Grace added. “Klaus is keeping us alive until he wakes Kol and Elijah up.”

==========

Not long after Rebekah woke up, Klaus and Stefan returned to the warehouse where Klaus gave Stefan his memories back. Now Rebekah wanted to go shopping but Grace and Luna didn’t want to spend so much time shopping, they just wanted to stay at the warehouse and relax.

After thirty minutes of two of the most stubborn people arguing with each other, Klaus finally gave in to Luna’s argument and simply compelled them to not leave the warehouse until he said so.

To be honest Grace and Luna thought that the compulsion was unnecessary, they were smart enough to know that if they ran Klaus would find them again eventually.

Grace and Luna had opted to stay at the warehouse as Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan came and went multiple times. The only time they left was when Klaus allowed them to go and find some food and blood.

Eventually Grace had fallen asleep and Luna was sitting on the floor playing on her phone. She was actively trying to block out her uncle and Rebekah but she couldn't block out the sight of the two kissing each other.

She looked at the two, her face scrunching up in minor disgust and confusion. While she knew that the two were together 90 years ago, she also knew that Stefan was, unfortunately, still in love with Elena.

Two hours ago he was completely in love with his, now dead, girlfriend and now he was kissing Rebekah like the 20s were yesterday and it confused Luna to no end.

"Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" Rebekah asked after breaking away from him.

"One day, maybe," he replied and Luna could tell it was a lie since her uncle was a pretty bad liar.

And apparently Luna wasn’t the only one that could tell when Stefan was lying. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan," Rebekah said, calling him out as Luna watched the two interact.

"What? I'm not..."

"Don't bother,” Rebekah interrupted. “Your kiss already gave you away.”

"Gloria's gone,” Klaus said, suddenly entering the warehouse. “She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately.”

He stopped himself and looked between Stefan and Rebekah. "what's going on?"

"Something's wrong,” Rebekah told her brother. “He was asking about Mikeal. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it.”

Luna tensed at the mention of the original’s father. She knew all too well about Mikeal and he scared her more that Klaus did.

"She's wrong. Klaus..." Stefan started, he didn't get to finish the sentence because Luna springs to her feet and quickly snapped her uncle’s neck.

The two originals watch Luna in curiosity while the blonde vampire searches for her uncle's phone. Grace wakes from her nap and begins watching the scene in front of her.

"Care to explain what you're looking for?" Klaus asked Luna as she searched through her uncle’s phone.

Luna smirked when she came across a familiar number. She threw Klaus the phone, the smirk still on her face.

"Recent calls,” she told the original. “Turns out the dead doppelganger isn't really dead.”

"Why would you give up your uncle's girlfriend?" Rebekah asked in confusion.

"I hate dopplegangers, but more so, I hate Elena Gilbert," Luna replied.

It may seem cruel of her to give up her uncle’s girlfriend but she really didn’t like Elena. The doppelganger was toying with her father’s feelings while she was still with her uncle and Luna did not like it one bit. She wanted the selfish human gone.

Klaus packed his family back onto the trucks, throwing Stefan on the back of the truck. He had also made Luna and Grace sit on the back of the truck too.

And for the next few hours Klaus spent the journey back to Mystic Falls snapping Stefan’s neck in anger every time he woke up while Grace and Luna watched on bored out of their minds.

Finally the truck stopped, signalling that we were in Mystic Falls. It was around that time that Stefan finally woke up again.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan pleaded, looking up at Klaus.

"Don't bother trying, I mean, you're talking to two people who jump to conclusions faster than a jealous girlfriend,” Luna commented. “They won't believe you.”

Grace chuckled at the comment while Klaus simply ignored her. "No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious,” Klaus said. “Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding."

The original slid the door open and revealed the town in front of them.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."


	16. 015

It had been two days since Grace and Luna had arrived back in Mystic Falls and trouble was brewing already. Klaus had left to make more hybrids, leaving Rebekah behind to watch over Stefan who was supposed to be watching over Elena.

Before he had left he had found out that he needed Elena’s blood to create more hybrids and he had also compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity.

Grace and Luna weren’t allowed to leave town without Klaus’ permission so they were stuck in the town they weren’t all too fond of until Klaus returned.

Grace had a house in town so her and Luna were staying there for now. As they were both sitting in the living room Luna’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Luna said, answering her phone.

“He knows,” a woman, one of Luna’s spies, replied. “He’s found them. He’ll be in Mystic Falls within two days.”

Luna suddenly sat forward in her chair, gaining Grace’s attention. “Thank you for the warning, Emily,” Luna said before hanging up the phone.

“What is it?” Grace asked, seeing the worried look on her best friend's face.

“Mikael,” Luna said and Grace sat up to attention hearing his name. “He’s coming. That was Emily, he’s in North Dakota, meaning we had about 24 hours to come up with a plan.”

“Well that’s impeccable timing,” she said, looking down at the text on her phone. “Jodie spotted Klaus returning to Mystic Falls two hours ago, with his hybrids.”

Grace and Luna had spent years setting up a series of spies all around the world that kept an eye out for certain people and it was really paying off for them.

==========

It hadn’t taken long for Luna and Grace to get a plan for Mikael together. Their first step was to get the coffins that contained Klaus’ siblings. They had accepted that they couldn’t achieve their goals alone.

Getting the coffins would turn out to be the easy step since Stefan had already stolen them from Klaus out of revenge. All Luna and Grace had to do was find out where Stefan had stashed them.

It amazed the two vampires how no one had guessed where they were. The old witch house seemed like the obvious choice as to where to hide them given how much the witches hated the originals.

As Grace and Luna approached the haunted witch house they could hear Stefan in the basement. They subtly slipped into the old house and could practically feel Stefan brooding. Entering the basement Grace moved quickly behind Stefan and snapped his neck.

The two girls shared a look, slightly nervous about what they were about to do. They then had the people they had compelled to move the coffins come in and move them to a truck they had parked nearby.

Once the two vampires arrived back home they had the coffins moved into the house. Standing over the coffins they each reached out to touch one of the coffins.

“You do realise we could be signing out death warrants?” Grace asked, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, but what other choice do we have?” Luna said with a sigh.

Slowly they each open one of the coffins. Grace stared down at her former lover, wondering how the situation was going to end.

Luna stared down at Kol and subconsciously reached for her wedding ring that hung around her neck.

The two share one last look before both taking a deep breath. Quickly they ripped the dagger out of the chests of the two originals before Grace moved to the last coffin. She opened it to reveal a slightly older man with long hair. Pulling the dagger out she looked back at Luna, a nervous look covering her face.

The nervous vampires leave the room in order to wait for the three originals to wake up. It wasn’t long before they heard a large intake of air, indicating that one of the originals in the other room had woken up.

Grace and Luna share a look before heading into the room to see Elijah awake and looking at the two younger vampires in confusion. Luna throws him one of the blood bags she had picked up which he gladly takes and rips it open.

He was about to speak when the sound of Kol waking up interrupted him. Kol’s eyes latched on to Luna as she stood staring at him. The hatred in his eyes broke her heart but she knew she had to push through it for now.

Kol glared at his wife, the hatred for what she had done clear in his eyes. He caught the blood bag that she threw him and ripped it open, desperate for some blood.

“I’m guessing this was not Niklaus’ doing,” Kol said, throwing the empty blood bag on the floor.

Luna kept her head up as she looked at him, not wanting to show how he had affected her. “No, it wasn’t,” she said. “It was ours.”

“And why would you do that?” Elijah asked.

“Was it because you want us to kill you?” Kol added, glaring at his wife who refused to look directly at him anymore.

Before anyone could get another word out the last original awoke from his 900 year slumber. “Excellent timing,” Grace muttered, handing the eldest original her glass of blood to drink.

“Well now that you’re all awake, I’ll tell you why we undaggered you,” Luna said, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the side and heading to the living room.

The three originals and Grace follow after the blonde. In the living room Luna stood near the fireplace while the three brothers sat down on the couches and Grace stood in the doorway.

“To keep the story short,” Luna said, stopping to take a drink from the bottle she had grabbed. “We need your help to kill someone.”

“Why should we help you?” Elijah asked, not understanding why they should help two people that had betrayed them.

Grace rolled her eyes before she stepped further into the living room. She took the bottle from Luna and took a long gulp before giving the bottle back to her friend.

“Because, the person we want to kill is Mikael,” Grace informed them.

The three of them look at the two younger vampires, shocked and confused as to why they are looking to kill Mikael.

Kol’s eyes swing around to glare at his wife. “Why are you looking to kill him?” he snapped at her. “You were working with him in 1919, so why do you want him dead?”

“I have my reasons,” Luna snapped back, rolling her eyes.

“Look, all we need is for the three of you to play your parts,” Grace said, interrupting before an argument could break out between her friend and her husband. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

“What do you need us to do?” Finn asked, speaking up for the first time.

“Distract him,” Luna said. “All you have to do is keep him distracted, leave the rest to us.”

“That’s it?” Elijah scoffed. “Last I checked he was still an original. How do you plan on killing him?”

“That’s for us to worry about?” Luna said, slightly irritated. “Look, Mikael was in North Dakota, that was yesterday. So by now he’s close, if not, already here. We don’t have time to tell you all of the details.”

“Klaus is throwing a party tonight, meaning if Mikael is going to strike, he’ll do it at the party,” Grace added. “All you have to do is keep him distracted for a few minutes.”

After that, it only took about two hours of arguing before they agreed to go along with the plan.

==========

After another hour Luna couldn’t bear to be in the house anymore. The tension was suffocating so she decided to leave to see her father, who she hadn’t had time to talk to recently.

She did feel bad for leaving Grace to handle the three originals but she also knew that Grace could take care of herself.

As Luna entered the Boarding House she heard a voice she would rather have forgotten. Mikael’s voice sent a wave of fear coursing through her but she quickly shoved it away, knowing that she had to get through the night.

When she entered the parlour room where her father and uncle were gathered with the rest of their ‘friends’, everyone stopped to look at her.

“Hello Luna,” Mikael said, the tone in his voice sharp.

“Mikael,” she replied with a false smile. “I would say it’s good to see you but it’s not.”

The original’s stare turned into a deadly glare as he faced the blonde. “I do hope you won’t go telling Niklaus I’m here,” he said. “I’d hate to have to kill you.”

“I’d rather not get involved,” she replied. “If this somehow goes wrong and Klaus lives then he won’t just kill me, he’d make me wish I hadn’t been born. But if he does die, then I guess Christmas has come early. Please continue plotting his demise.”

And with that she walked away and into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Mikael had no idea what was coming.

Luna was eating a large bag of chips when she heard Mikael leave the house. Seconds later her father entered the kitchen and Luna put her chips down and moved into a hug. The father, daughter duo stood together for a good two minutes before separating.

“So how do you know Mikael?” Damon asked his daughter.

“It was 1919,” Luna replied. “And I betrayed Klaus and his siblings by telling Mikael where to find them,” she admitted, leaving out the details.

“And that’s why they want you dead,” Damon realised. Luna nodded and hugged her father again. She had no idea what the outcome of tonight would be so she hugged her father as much as she could.

“I love you, Daddy,” she said, looking up at her father.

Damon smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her head. “I love you too, Angel.”

Soon Luna left the comfort of her father’s presence and went back to her home to prepare for the night. She headed straight for the living room and found everyone gathered there.

“So, I found Mikael,” Luna announced as she walked into the room.

“Where?” Grace asked her.

Luna sighed, “he’s teamed up with the scooby gang to kill Klaus,” she replied.

“They actually think that he won’t just kill them along with Klaus?” Grace asked in mild amusement.

“They’re idiots,” Luna retorted. “It doesn’t change a thing. We continue as planned.”


	17. 016

NEW ORLEANS,  
1919

“Do you have to go?” Kol Mikaelson asked his wife, a playful pout on his face.

Luna giggled and leaned down to kiss her husband. She was sitting on his lap while he was sitting in a chair that was situated in front of the fireplace in their room. She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling as she looked him in the eyes with a loving look upon her face.

“It will only be a week,” Luna told him.

Kol sighed in a dramatic manner. “But that is too long, my love,” he said in reply.

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” she said, smiling at her husband’s behaviour. “Try to refrain from angering your brother while I'm gone. I would hate to return only to find you with a dagger in your chest.”

“I’ll try my best,” he said, a faux innocent look on his face. Luna smiled, shaking her head and leaning in to kiss him. Kol immediately responded to his wife’s affection and returned the kiss.

“I still don’t understand why she can’t just come here to see you,” Kol said after pulling away from his wife and resting his forehead on hers.

Luna smiled softly, “she has business elsewhere,” she replied.

“I’ll miss you,” Kol pouted. While he hadn’t met the woman his wife was meeting he trusted her enough that he didn’t need to know. If his wife trusted her friend then he wouldn’t question it.

“And I will miss you too,” Luna responded, standing up from her husband’s lap, Kol following after her. She kissed him one more time and headed for the door. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied before she left the room.

After Luna had left the borders of New Orleans it was a day's travel to the small town that she would be meeting her friend. She soon arrived in the small town and made her way to the house she knew she would find her friend.

“Luna,” said a woman who had a similar accent to her husband as Luna walked up the path that led to the house. The young blonde vampire smiled at her old friend and hugged her in greeting.

“It’s good to see you Aria,” Luna said as the two women walked side by side towards the house.

Inside the house they both head to the living room where Luna takes a seat on the couch while Aria sat in the chair opposite her.

“So, how are they?” Aria asked Luna as they settled into their seats.

“Happy,” Luna replied with a smile. “They’re happier than they have been in a long time. Especially since Mikael hasn’t ran them off yet.”

Aria smiled for a moment before shaking her head when she heard Mikael’s name mentioned. “I will never understand how Mikael can hunt his own children like they’re animals,” she frowned in thought.

“Agreed,” Luna replied, frowning. “Have you heard from Grace recently?”

“I have,” Aria replied. “They’re passing through a town not far from here actually.”

Luna stayed and caught up with Aria for the next three days before she decided to leave for New Orleans. She couldn’t wait to get home, she had missed her husband while she was away. She could only hope that he had stayed out of trouble while she was gone since it was usually her that cleaned up his mess and kept him out of trouble.

Hours into her journey she decided to stop so she could find her next meal. She waited on a long secluded road until finally one lone mad came stumbling down the road. Quickly, she sped over to the drunken man and compelled him to stay still and quiet. Biting into his neck, she drains all of the blood from his body and lets him drop to the floor.

Leaving the dead man on the ground, she started walking away until the sound of another vampire stopped her in her tracks. “Luna Mikaelson,” he said, making her turn around.

“Do I know you?” she replied, the caution and apprehension clear in her voice as she faced the slightly familiar vampire.

“No,” he replied, a cruel smirk forming on his face as he looked at the young vampire in front of him. “But you do know my children. In fact, you are my daughter-in-law.”

Luna’s blood ran cold at the revelation, she couldn’t help but freeze as she looked at the man in front of her. “Mikael,” she whispered fearfully.

She quickly turned and tried to run, but Mikael was too fast. He caught her instantly, snapping her neck before speeding away, taking Luna with him.

When Luna woke up she was tied to an old wooden chair, the vervain laced ropes burning her wrist. Her eyes flicked around the room and she noticed that she was in some sort of small cabin and Mikael was standing in front of her.

“I’ll make this easy for you,” Mikael said as Luna stared at him in fear. “Tell me where my children are and you won’t get hurt.”

Luna dropped her head down for a moment before looking back up to look Mikael in the eye. She glared at the evil man in front of her, “no,” she spat at the man.

Mikael laughed, shaking his head in disbelief as he was unable to comprehend why she was so loyal to his children, specifically Niklaus. “Then I’ll just have to drain all of the vervain from your body and compel you to tell me,” he said, picking up a sharp knife. He dragged the blade across her cheek before plunging the knife into her stomach making Luna groan quietly in pain.

It had taken hours of relentless torture before all of the vervain had been drained from Luna’s system. She was slumped weakly in the chair as the pool of blood gathered on the floor around her.

Mikael ripped the knife out of Luna’s shoulder harshly before dropping it to the floor. He gripped her chin in his hand and harshly pulled her to look at him. She stared weakly at the cruel man's face. “Now tell me, where are my children?” he compelled the broken vampire in front of him.

Luna clamped her mouth shut and tried her best to resist his compulsion, but the original was too strong for her to resist for long. “New Orleans,” she blurted out, her heart breaking as she hoped and prayed for the safety of her family.

“Thank you,” he replied smugly knowing she didn’t have a choice. “I was planning on simply killing you but I'd rather you suffer for your loyalty.”

He grabbed her face again and forced her to look at him. “I’m going to let you go,” he said, looking her in the eye. “However, you cannot tell anyone that I compelled you to give me their location. As far as anyone will ever know, you told me willingly. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Luna replied with a monotone voice as she unwillingly agreed due to his compulsion.

Mikael smirked at her one last time before he ripped the ropes that had kept her in the chair and fled the room leaving her weakly slumped over in the chair. Slowly she forced herself to her feet as her tears dropped carelessly down her face.

Finally she regained some of her strength and managed to stumble out of the small cabin she had been held in. She knew that she had to run and get out of the state quickly. She knew that Mikael would tell her husband and his sibling that she had been the one to give them up, just because he wanted her to suffer for being loyal to them.

She took a deep breath before using the small amount of energy to run off and find someone to feed from.

Unknown to Luna, one of Aria’s spies had gotten back to her and told her what had happened and what Mikael had done to the younger vampire.

==========

Back in New Orleans the original siblings were sitting in the opera house waiting for the show to begin. It was the night before Luna had been due back and they had decided to enjoy a day out before her return.

“I thought Marcel was supposed to be here,” Klaus said, looking at his siblings who sat on the same row as him.

“He is,” Rebekah replied, looking around to see if she could spot the man in question. “I’ll check the lobby,” she added as she stood up.

“I’ll come with you,” Elijah said, leaving Klaus and Kol in their seats.

Only minutes after the two siblings left a scarily familiar voice spoke from behind them. “Hello boys,” the voice of their father said, making the two siblings tense and nervous.

“Father,” Kol sneered as Klaus tensed more. Kol glanced to his brother and noticed that his father was holding a white oak stake to his brothers back.

“Kol. Niklaus,” Mikael taunted. “Luna seemed like a lovely girl, by the way Kol. You must really love her.”

A wave of fear passed through both brothers at the mention of Luna. kol gripped the armrest in fear at the thought of what Mikael could have done to his wife.

Mikeal glanced at the armrest that Kol was gripping and smirked. “Too bad she lied to you all,” he said to them. “Who do you think told me where to find you?” he added with a taunting smirk.

Meanwhile, across the opera house Rebekah and Elijah had returned and were watching the exchange as they waited for the right moment to jump in. Moments later Elijah nodded at his sister after spotting a chance and they both sped across to their brothers, grabbing them before Mikael could do anything.

And so they had to run, once again.

Days later the group of siblings were still travelling. They were furious about Luna’s betrayal but none more than Kol. While they had all loved Luna, it was Kol that was hurting the most. His wife’s betrayal had left him heartbroken and he didn’t know how to deal with it without acting out.

Kol had killed and slaughtered almost everyone he had come across and it was becoming a massive problem for all of them.

His anger was going to get them all killed. His sibling had managed to clean up his mess before it had gotten back to Mikael but they couldn’t let it go on any longer.

It was Klaus who made a move to end it all when he plunged a dagger into his little brother’s chest, whispering his apologies as Kol desiccated in front of him.

“I’m sorry, little brother. It had to be done.”


	18. 017

MYSTIC FALLS,  
PRESENT

When the night of Klaus party came around Luna was completely ready to end all of her problems. After tonight she would be free from Mikael's compulsion and she would have the option to tell them all the truth. She just had to hope that this night would go as planned.

Half way through the night Luna spotted Grace across the room and her brunette friend nodded in confirmation that everything was in place. Luna nodded in return and prepared to do her part. 

The blonde vampire walked straight over to Klaus who was standing alone watching the party progress.

"Luna," Klaus said as the blonde approached him and came to a stop in front of him. "I didn't expect you to be here tonight."

Luna smiled in return as she took a sip of the glass of tequila she was holding. "Well you know me," she said. "I can never resist a good party."

Klaus smiled and nodded remembering how Luna loved to party, even back in the day she enjoyed a good gathering. "I have to ask," Klaus said, hesitating before continuing. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray us?"

Luna frowned at the question knowing that, until Mikael was dead, she was still under compulsion and couldn't tell him why. She glanced around the room and took a deep breath. "I'll tell you," she told him, her voice dropping. "But first, you and Rebekah have a problem that needs to be taken care of."

The blonde glanced down at her phone for a second, reading the text from Grace. Klaus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Get Rebekah, I'll show you," Luna replied.

Klaus stared at her for a moment, hesitating before calling Rebekah over to him as Luna downed the remainder of her tequila and set the glass down.

"What is it, Nik?" Rebekah asked as soon as she reached her brother. Klaus nodded at Luna and the younger vampire nodded for them to follow her.

The two originals followed Luna through the house and out to the back end of the house, where the rooms were empty since the party was contained in the front of the house. Once they reached the back foyer of the house, Luna pressed her finger to her lips telling them to stay quiet.

She then pointed the two originals to the window that looked out into the garden. Klaus and Rebekah moved to the window and looked out to see Mikael waiting outside. The two siblings shared a look of shock, subtly glancing suspiciously at the blonde that had led them there and hesitantly headed for the back door to confront their father.

Klaus paused at the door for a second before taking a deep breath and opening the door to reveal himself to the monster that had hunted him for a thousand years.

"Niklaus," Mikael sneered, not having expected him just yet.

"Father," Klaus spat in reply as Rebekah made her way to her brother's side. As the two siblings stood before their father Luna nodded at Grace, who had followed them to the back of the house, and Grace sent the text to Elijah, telling him that it was time for them to make an appearance.

From Luna and Grace's position they could see outside the house just as Elijah, Kol and Finn walked up behind Mikael. At that point they knew that there was no turning back.

"Hello father," Elijah said, greeting the man that had made his younger brother into the paranoid hybrid he had become.

"Elijah," Mikael said, looking at his children and silently cursing Luna since he knew that she had something to do with this. "Kol. Finn," he added, looking at his oldest and youngest living sons.

Inside the house Grace and Luna were waiting for their sign to move and seconds later Grace got the text that told them it was time. The two vampires shared a motivating look before they both moved to the back door.

The commotion outside the house was disrupted by the sound of two sets of heels clicking on the decking at the back door.

Mikael looked over and glared at the blonde vampire that had just stepped out of the house. "Luna," he spat, the hatred clear in his voice. "How nice of you to join us."

"Mikael," Luna said, smirking. "Always a pleasure seeing you," she added with distaste in her voice.

Mikael scoffed, "and just what do expect the outcome of this little plan to be?" he asked in disgust.

"Well, you dead," she replied bluntly. "That would be the most preferable outcome."

The older original simple laughed off the idea and smirked at the group that had assembled around him. "You pathetic girl," he spat, laughing still. "Do you really believe that you could beat me? Kill me?"

"Oh no, no, no," she said calmly as the other original watched on trying to figure out what was happening. "I didn't say that I would be the one killing you," she told him, her smirk growing.

"No one can kill me," Mikael roared, boasting with pride.

Grace and Luna simply shared a knowing look as they spotted a figure coming up behind him, all of the siblings having moved to Klaus and Rebekah's side.

"Not even her?" Grace asked as the figure came to a stop behind Mikael.

Mikael spun around to face the figure behind him and stared in shock when he saw who it was. Before he could get a word out he was thrown backwards onto the floor at the feet of Grace and Luna, who had slowly moved forward as he was distracted.

"Hello brother," the once hidden figure said, stepping into the light so everyone could see her.

"Aria," Mikael muttered in shock.

He was quickly back on his feet still staring at his sister in disbelief since no one knew that she was alive.

Whilst he simply stared at Aria in shock, Luna and Grace stepped up behind him and nodded at Aria. Before Mikael could even think of reacting, Luna had pulled the white oak stake from his hands, thrown it to Aria and his sister had shoved it into his chest.

He roared in pain before dropping to the ground and bursting into flames. The originals watched on in shock and disbelief as their father burned in front of them. Their eyes constantly flicker between the burning corpse and the aunt that they had believed to be long dead.

Luna gasped and stumbled back as Mikael's compulsion broke, gaining brief attention from the group of shocked originals. Aria smiled at the blonde and nodded at her and Grace. The two younger vampires immediately nodded in return before speeding off, leaving the Mikaelson family alone at their house.

"Aunt Ria," Rebekah said, being the first one able to break out of her shock. She stared at the woman in disbelief as Aria smiled back at the family.

"Hello Rebekah," Aria said in greeting, only to immediately have the blonde launch herself into her arms.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Aria said, looking around at her nephews.


	19. 018

The Mikaelson family were in shock; not only was their aunt found to be alive, their father was finally killed after hunting them down for the past thousand years. After Mikael’s body had been dealt with the siblings quickly dismissed the remaining people from the party and gathered together in the main living room.

Aria was sitting on one of the couches with Rebekah close beside her while Kol and Elijah were sitting on the other couch. Finn and Niklaus had taken seats on the two chairs opposite the couch. All of the siblings were silent as they stared at their aunt, they were shocked and surprised to see that their aunt was sitting in front of them.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Rebekah said, staring at Aria stunned.

“How exactly are you here?” Kol asked as Aria smiled at her family.

“Your mother,” Aria replied. “I don’t know why, but she turned me the same night she turned all of you.”

The siblings had no idea what to say, they were still in a stage of disbelief that she was alive. When they were human they were all very close to their aunt and Aria adored them in return. Aria was always the kind, soft person that they could go to for anything and they were devastated when they thought that they would never see her again.

“If you’ve been alive for the past thousand years, then why only reveal yourself to us now?” Rebekah asked, partially hurt that Aria had allowed them to believe that she was dead.

Aria sighed and gave her niece a small smile. “It was the only way to keep you safe,” she admitted. “On many occasions I’ve managed to drive Mikael away from you before he got anywhere near you, but sometimes I wasn’t fast enough.”

“I was too late in 1919, far too late,” Aria admitted, she hated that she hadn’t managed to prevent what happened then, especially with Luna. “Over the years I’ve managed to stay relatively close to you all so I could watch over you all. I’ve been living two towns over ever since Elijah found the doppelganger.”

“You’ve been protecting us for the past thousand years?” Klaus said softly, grateful for the fact that she had spent the majority of her life protecting his family.

“Well, as best I could,” Aria replied with a soft smile.

“Thank you,” Rebekah said as she leaned over to hug her aunt, thankful that she had been there for all of them even when they didn’t know it.

After spending some time catching up the family parted ways for the rest of the evening and soon all ended up in bed, sleeping off the events that had occurred the night before.

It was early in the next morning when Aria was lying awake as she listened to Kol wandering around downstairs. Sighing Aria got up and went to find her youngest nephew, she found him in the kitchen pacing across the floor.

“What’s wrong Kol?” she asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Though she already had a feeling as to what was on his mind.

“Nothing,” he replied, obviously lying. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

Aria smiled at him as she gave him a knowing look. “You could never lie to me Kol,” she said softly. Out of everyone, Aria was the only one that Kol couldn’t successfully lie to.

“You’re thinking about Luna, aren’t you?” she added softly.

Kol paused before sighing in defeat, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of talking about it now. “After what she did, after she betrayed us - betrayed me - I should hate her. I should want her dead for what she did,” he said, rambling out his thoughts.

“But you don’t,” Aria said knowingly.

Kol sighed and shook his head. “No, I don’t,” he said.

“You love her,” Aria stated.

“I do.”

Aria moved so she was standing right in front of her nephew, she gently grabbed his chin and made him look at her. She placed a kiss on his forehead and looked at him. “Talk to her,” she told him. “You might find that there’s more for you to hear.”

Kol nodded hesitantly before hugging his aunt, thankful to have someone to help him with his problems. Aria was the one person that he could confidently say loved each one of them equally. 

Back when Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah had made their ‘always and forever’ vow Kol felt more alone. He felt as if he wasn’t included with that promise and that they didn’t care about him as much as they did each other. It made him bitter and angry, always acting out because he felt as if no one cared for him. That was until he met Luna and he realised that she was all he needed.

Luna was the person that made him feel loved and when Mikael told him that she had betrayed him, he felt as if someone had ripped his heart out.

He trusted Aria’s advice and if she said that there might be more to the story then he would listen to her because she was one of the very few people that he truly trusted, even after a thousand years.


	20. 019

After the Mikaelson party Luna and Grace headed straight home. The whole night had gone as planned and now all they had to do was wait to see what their fate was after that night. They hoped that they would have the chance to explain everything and tell them the truth. Though, if they did believe the two girls’ story, they didn’t expect everything to immediately go back to how it was in the past, no matter how much they wanted it to.

When the next morning came around Luna left the house early and headed to her father’s house. She explained to him and her uncle what had happened the night before. She also came clean about what happened in 1919, leaving out the part where she was married to an original. She felt as if they did not need to know about that just yet, at least not until she knew where she and Kol stood in terms of their relationship.

After leaving the Boarding House she headed over to the Grill where she found a seat at the bar. She sat for the next few hours while her thoughts swirled around in her head. She had no idea what was going to happen next in her life or what would happen between herself and Kol.

She was nursing a drink when she caught a very familiar scent coming into the building. She tensed as she felt Kol sit in the seat beside her. Gulping down the remainder of her drink she turned to look at the man beside her.

“Here to kill me?” she said, taking a deep breath.

“No,” he said, much to her surprise. “I’m here to listen.”

When she had asked him if he was there to kill her, a part of Kol’s heart cracked. He had never thought or wanted it to come to a point when his own wife would be afraid of him trying to kill her. He supposed that he should have expected it, she had no reason to think otherwise.

“Why?” she asked him quietly. “Why not just kill me?”

“Because Aria told me to listen,” he replied. “And I trust her more than most people.”

Luna let out a small smile hearing that Aria was behind Kol’s willingness to listen and not jump straight to the end. She knew that Aria wanted her family to be happy, especially Kol.

Like Luna, Aria had seen how unloved Kol had felt. They both knew that Kol needed to be told and reminded that people did care about him.

Luna took a deep breath before standing up. “Let’s talk somewhere quieter,” she said to him, he nodded and they both left the Grill.

They had decided to head back to Luna’s house so they could talk since there was no one else there. Grace had headed out of town while things settled with the supernatural residents of Mystic Falls.

“What should we talk about?” Kol asked after a few moments of silence between him and Luna.

The blonde vampire looked at her husband for a moment before taking a deep breath. “We should talk about 1919,” she said as she poured herself and Kol a drink.

“What about it?” Kol asked, shaking his head. “I think i’ve got a pretty good idea of what happened back then.”

Luna shook her head and took a sip from her glass. “None of you actually know the truth of what happened,” she said firmly. “Mikael told you that I left New Orleans to meet him, right?”

Kol nodded, listening to what she had to say. “He lied,” Luna revealed. “I wasn’t meeting him when I left New Orleans.”

“Then who were you meeting?” Kol asked after taking a moment to take in Luna’s words.

“I was meeting Aria,” Luna admitted.

“Aria?” Kol repeated, shocked at the revelation. “You knew Aria in 1919?”

“She saved my life once,” Luna replied. “That day in 1919, I left Aria’s and headed back for New Orleans. That was when I ran into Mikael and someone had tipped him off as to who I was. He snapped my neck and when I woke up again I was tied to a chair with ropes that were laced with vervain,” she said, taking a deep breath as she prepared to relive some of the worst memories she had.

Kol watched his wife as she struggled to continue talking and he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be too happy about what he was going to hear.

“When I refused to tell him where you were,” she said pausing, “he tortured me for hours as he drained the vervain from my system.”

She teared up as she spoke and Kol couldn’t help but watch on with pain in his eyes. “The pain was excruciating but I still wouldn’t tell him,” she continued, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Once the vervain had left my system, he compelled me to tell him. I tried to stop myself, I swear, but in the end I couldn’t stop it. I told him that you were all in New Orleans.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kol asked, wiping away a few tears that had managed to escape his eyes.

“Mikael was...cruel,” Luna replied. “He wanted to punish me for my loyalty to your family. He compelled me so I couldn’t tell anyone about what had happened. Aria knew because she had someone following Mikael and he saw the whole thing, but she was too late to do anything about it.”

“That’s why you wanted him dead so badly,” Kol concluded as he stared at his wife. He stood up and moved to stand in front of her. Luna looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes, as he looked her in the eyes, the regret and pain clear in his eyes.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and she melted into his touch, having not felt his touch since 1919. He then pulled her to her feet and quickly planted a kiss on her lips. It took her by surprise for a second but she soon responded to him.

“I love you,” he said after pulling away from her. He knew that he didn’t want to go on without his wife at his side knowing that he truly loved her.

Luna smiled, relieved that he believed her and that he still loved her. “I love you too,” she whispered in reply before kissing him again.

And for the majority of the day and some hours into the next morning the couple spent their time showing each other just how much they loved each other.


	21. 020

Kol Mikaelson was not at home and his siblings had no idea where he had gone. They were partially worried that he had gone off and was slaughtering half of Mystic Falls. But Aria knew exactly where he was.

She assumed that since he hadn’t been home that things had gone well between him and Luna.

As she walked past the living room, Aria noticed that the only sibling that wasn’t in there, barring Kol, was Klaus. She knew exactly where he was though, he spent a lot of time up in his art room, painting.

“That looks beautiful,” Aria said, announcing her presence as she stood in the doorway to his room. He was painting on a large canvas, the image of a familiar burning tree forming as he worked.

“Thank you,” he muttered, glancing back at his aunt. He hesitated in speaking again so Aria raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to go on as she looked through some of his sketches.

“Did you know?” he asked as he slowed down in painting. “Did you know that I wasn’t his son?”

Aria sighed, looking up at the hybrid before moving so she was in front of him. “No,” she told him. “I suspected it, but I didn’t know. Not for sure,” she admitted.

The hybrid in front of her looked down in thought as he took in what she had told him.

“But that didn’t matter to me,” she added, making him look up at her. “It didn’t matter if you were his son or not, you are still my nephew, Niklaus.”

Klaus smiled and pulled his aunt into a hug, appreciating how much she cared about him.

“Do you have any idea where Kol is?” he then asked her as they pulled away from each other. “I’m hoping that he’s not out slaughtering the residents of Mystic Falls but with Kol, who knows.” 

Aria smiled faintly, “must you always assume the worst of him?” she said, lightly scolding him.

“He doesn’t make it to assume anything else,” Klaus retorted.

“You do know that he thinks that you, Rebekah and Elijah don’t care about him as much as you do each other?” Aria replied softly. “It’s why he acts out so much.”

Klaus bowed his head at his aunt's words, the thought had crossed his mind on occasion as it had for Rebekah and Elijah. The three siblings knew that Kol had always felt left out and they did regret making him feel that way.

“A thousand years and he still doesn’t get it,” Klaus said, shaking his head. “He’s out brother, of course we love him.”

“Then maybe you just need to remind him,” Aria said, smiling faintly. “Now for the real reason I came looking for you, I need to see you downstairs with the others.”

And with that Klaus followed Aria down to the living room where his siblings were gathered.

She had received a message from Luna asking her to explain what actually happened back in 1919 while her and Kol weren’t there.

“There’s something I need to talk to you all about,” Aria said as she stood in front of all of the siblings, except Kol. “About Luna,” she added.

“What about her?” Rebekah asked with an eye roll.

Aria sighed before she spoke. “I’ve known Luna since 1871,” she said, confusing the siblings. “We’ve kept in touch over the years and met up every once in a while, including in 1919.”

The siblings, except Finn as he didn’t know her, look at Aria in confusion as to where this was going.

“Mikael had been tipped off as to who she was and tracked her down, he caught her after she had left me and was on her way home,” Aria said. “Mikael lied. He tried to torture your location out of her but she wouldn’t tell him. In the end he had to compel your location out of her and then he compelled her so she would never be able to tell anyone about what happened.”

It was quiet for a moment while Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah took in their aunts words and they started feeling guilty about what they had put Luna through over the years after New Orleans. They were silently kicking themselves for so easily believing what Mikael had told them all those years ago when they should have known better.

“If he compelled her to not tell anyone,” Elijah said, breaking the silence, “how do you know what happened?”

“I’ve had people watching Mikael for centuries now,” Aria replied. “One of them saw what happened and by the time it had gotten back to me it was too late, I couldn’t do anything.”

As Aria studied the three siblings she could clearly see the shock and guilt settle over their faces. Luna had once been family and the thought of what they had out her through over the years clearly did not sit well with them.


	22. 021

Luna had procrastinated for about two days before she was dragged out of her house in order to face her husband’s siblings. She had been avoiding seeing anyone and stayed with Kol in her own little bubble.

“Are you ready?” Kol asked as he and Luna stood outside of his house. He watched as his wife took a nervous breath, he supposed he couldn’t really blame her for being nervous. She had spent nearly a century running scared from them.

“Yeah,” Luna said, letting out a breath of air and turning to face her husband. “Let’s do this,” she added, confidently.

Kol smiled softly at his wife and took her face in his hands. “It’ll be okay,” he reassured her. She smiled in response and Kol opened the front door. They entered the mansion, immediately heading to the living room where Kol stopped to kiss his wife.

“I’ll see if I can find them,” he said. “You wait here.”

Luna nodded before Kol left the room in search of his siblings and Luna silently considered fleeing as she felt the nerves build up inside of her. She ultimately decided against it knowing that she didn’t really have anything to fear and that she would have to face them all eventually.

“Luna, right?” Finn asked as he saw the blonde vampire waiting in the living room.

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling at the only original she hadn’t met. “Finn, right?”

The original nodded and stuck his hand out to greet her, which she gladly took with a smile on her face. “If you’re looking for one of my siblings, the only one here is Rebekah,” he told the girl with a calm smile.

“Actually, I’m waiting for Kol,” she replied. “He just went up stairs.”

Just as she spoke Kol returned to the living room with a guilty looking Rebekah following behind him. No one spoke as Kol nodded for Finn to leave the room with him to give the two girls a moment alone.

Rebekah was the first one to break the silence as she stepped closer to Luna. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling truly bad for what Luna had been through over the years when it wasn’t really her fault.

Luna smiled softly at the blonde original and pulled her friend into a hug. “I never thought I'd ever hear Rebekah Mikaelson saying sorry,” she teased as the two friends pulled apart.

Rebekah chuckled and smiled at Luna. “We should have known that you’d never betray us,” she said, still feeling guilty. She felt stupid for ever believing a word that came of Mikael’s mouth.

“It’s okay, really,” Luna replied seeing the guilt in Rebekah’s face. “You had no reason to think any differently.”

Rebekah gave Luna another smile before the two took a seat on the couch. “So, tell me,” Rebekah said. “What have you been up to for the past century?”

Luna smiled and spent the next few hours catching Rebekah up with the past century. It was like they had barely spent any time away from being friends as they fell back into their normal routine.

Eventually Rebekah went out which left Luna curled into Kol’s side as he played with her hair. It was peaceful and quiet until they heard the front door open, signalling the return of Klaus and Elijah.

Luna tensed slightly into Kol’s side which made him look down at his wife and give her a reassuring smile. She sat up straight when Kol stood up as Klaus and Elijah entered the room. Kol gave them both knowing stern looks before leaving the room so the three could talk alone.

Neither of the two elder brothers spoke immediately, they had no idea what to say. Luna chuckled as she stared up at the two brothers. “I never thought I’d have the ability to render the two of you speechless,” she said, breaking the silence.

The two cracked an amused smile at the vampire. “That may be because there are no words that can express how sorry we are about the past events over the century,” Elijah said, giving her a sad smile.

“It’s all in the past now,” Luna replied, smiling. “Now give me a hug.”

The two brothers smile, gladly moving in for a hug. Elijah hugged her first, whispering an apology as he embraced her. After Klaus hugged her tightly, not offering a verbal apology but Luna knew that the squeeze he gave her was his way of saying sorry.

Soon after the reunion the other originals gathered in the living room. Luna ended up curled into Kol’s side again as the two simply enjoyed each other’s company.

“Luna,” Klaus spoke up suddenly, she nodded at him. “When you stole the coffins from Stefan, was there a fourth?”

Luna furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. “No,” she replied. “I think they were in the middle of moving them when Grace and I found them.”

“Shit,” he muttered quietly. “Speaking of Grace, where is she?” he added curiously having noticed her absence around town.

“She left town for a few days,” Luna replied. “She should be back within the next few days though.”

Klaus nodded and was seemingly in deep thought as Luna watched him curiously. She had no idea what had him so concerned but it worried her. There was a sinking feeling settling in her stomach and she had a feeling that something was about to go drastically wrong for the family.

After knowing the originals for so long, she knew that nothing was ever easy or simple for them. The peace and quiet never seemed to last long when it came to the family.

Luna could only hope that if something was coming, that it would be fairly easy to deal with. All she wanted was to have a few peaceful years with her family, the originals and biological family alike.

But she knew that there were still a few secrets that she was keeping that needed to come out soon. And those secrets were not going to lend themselves to a peaceful time.


	23. 022

After the events of the Mikaelson party, Grace needed to get out of Mystic Falls and consider her next steps. She knew that the drama was far from completely over and she had no idea what to do next.

Even after over 500 years Grace still loved Elijah, despite everything that had happened in the past five centuries. The only problem was that he didn’t believe her when she told him the truth all those years ago so she had no reason to believe that he would now.

She was truly happy that Luna was able to work things out with the family and she could only hope that she would be able to do the same.

It was getting pretty late and Grace was currently in Georgia, sitting at the bar and drinking her seventh shot of tequila. Unfortunately she wasn’t nearly as drunk as she would have liked to have been.

“Excuse me, Miss,” the old vampire heard from behind her. Grace turned around and looked at the girl in front of her, a questioning look on her face.

“Yes?” Grace replied, not necessarily in the mood to speak with anyone.

“I was told to give you a message,” the girl said, gaining Grace’s full attention. “He said, ‘good luck’.”

Grace froze and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she looked closer at the girl before her and recognised the signs of compulsion. “Who?” Grace asked, finally. “Who is the message from?”

The girl started back blankly as she spoke. “Erik Godwinson,” she replied, instantly sending waves of fear over the older vampire.

Grace’s breath caught when she heard the name, she gulped in fear before standing up and fleeing the bar. She stopped on the street to take a breath in an effort to calm down before she ran all the way to the local cemetery.

At the cemetery she rushed straight towards the large crypt that was situated near the back of the cemetery. She took a deep breath before she entered the crypt and her undead heart stopped for a moment when she saw the inside. The lid on the stone tomb had been pushed off the grave and was in pieces on the floor.

“Shit,” she muttered in a panic as she looked around the tomb. She leaned her head back against a wall and closed her eyes in the hopes of pushing away the fear and panic she felt.

She gulped before pulling out her phone and scrolling to the contact she was looking for. Putting the phone to her ear she waited as it rang and seconds later she heard a familiar voice.

“Grace?” Luna said down the phone as she was sitting in the Mikaelson’s mansion.

“Luna,” Grace replied, letting out a sigh of relief. “We have a problem.”

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked in dread.

“The crypt’s empty,” Grace replied, delivering the bad news. “He’s gone.”

On the other end of the line in Mystic Falls, Luna felt the dread settle in her body as she made eye contact with Aria, the older original returning a dreaded look on her face.

“Shit,” Luna swore, letting out a breath. “Get back to Mystic Falls safely. We’ll figure something out when you get here.”

“Okay,” Grace said. “I’ll see you soon,” she added before hanging up the phone and falling back against the wall of the crypt.

It was minutes before she moved again, she simply stood against the stone wall and allowed the panic to dissipate as much as it could. When she finally moved she pushed herself off the wall, taking a deep breath and running out of the cemetery.

As she ran her thought spun in her head and she had no idea what to do or think about the situation that she had found herself in the middle of. She had known that Erik Godwinson would come back to bite her one day but she had hoped that it would have been a lot later than now.


	24. 023

After Luna had finished her call with Grace she looked at Aria in shock and fear. She couldn’t believe that he was free. “What was that?” Kol asked from beside his shocked wife meaning he had heard the phone call.

Luna groaned in frustration, only briefly glancing at her husband. She took a quick glance at the rest of the family who had stopped what they were doing to listen.

“In hindsight, we probably should have seen this coming eventually,” Aria said, finally speaking up on the topic. She had always known that there was a pretty big chance of the Eric situation coming back to haunt them. She had just hoped that Erik Godwinson would rot in the crypt that he had been left in, though luck has never really been on her side.

Across the room Luna and Aria share a knowing look, Luna let out a breath and nodded at the older vampire. Aria sat forward in her chair, clearing her throat as she prepared to speak.

“Okay,” Aria said, huffing before she spoke. “Do you remember how I told you that I had first met Luna in 1871?” she asked, earning nods from the group of siblings who had turned their attention to her.

“Well in 1971 I saved her from the person who we later locked in the crypt in Georgia,” the older original said. “And as you might have just heard from Grace; he’s gone.”

She nodded at Luna for the younger girl to take over the explanation. “When I was nine, he kidnapped me, that was 1864,” Luna said, explaining her part of the story. “I was with him until 1871 when I managed to escape due to the vervain that Aria had slipped me. Eventually I ended up in New Orleans and you know what happened from there.”

Kol pulled his wife into his side, noticing that she had become uncomfortable during the explanation, no doubt remembering what her life with him was like. Luna, in return, smiled up at her husband and snuggled closer to him.

“Why did he take you?” Rebekah asked in curiosity, yet Luna could sense the hesitation in her voice as she spoke. The blonde original sister was hesitant to ask in case she brought up any bad memories for the younger girl.

“Because he’s a psychopath,” Luna muttered bluntly in return. “He wanted someone to torture and hurt. He kept me as his personal slave for years because he could.”

The originals looked at the younger vampire, who had curled up in Kol’s arms as she spoke, they each held sympathy in their faces. They had a vague idea as to what could have happened to her but they didn’t want to ask anymore in case they upset the girl.

Kol’s blood boiled with anger when he heard what had happened to his wife when she was younger. While he didn’t know the exact details of what happened to her, he was able to come up with a few ideas and he didn’t like them. He silently took a deep breath as he moved his hand to run through his wife’s hair, an effort in order to keep him calm.

“Why not kill him?” Klaus asked after a moment of silence. “Why keep him alive?”

“Is murder your solution to everything?” Luna asked curiously, unable to keep herself from commenting.

“Yes,” the hybrid replied with a smirk.

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Luna replied with a shrug knowing she should have expected the answer. “And to answer your question, he can’t be killed.”

“Not unless there’s anymore white oak laying around,” Aria added, remembering how the only piece she knew of was now a pile of ashes along with Mikael.

The siblings looked at their aunt and sister-in-law in confusion as they did not understand why they would need white oak.

“I should mention that we’re talking about Erik,” Aria said with a sigh. “As in my husband, Erik,” she clarified.

“How..?” Rebekah stuttered as they all stared at Aria in shock and confusion.

“Esther, of course,” Luna pointed out to them. “This will probably get messy,” she added, directing her attention to Aria. “He will come for us.”

“How does Grace fit into all of this?” Klaus asked and Elijah tensed, his attention firmly on the conversation.

Luna let a small smile grace her face when she noticed Elijah's response to hearing Grace’s name. She knew that the noble original was still as in love with Grace as he had been five centuries ago. It was obvious that Elijah never quite moved on from Grace. He never found a girl that he loved as much as Grace, not even Celeste.

“Do you remember that time I left New Orleans for a few weeks back in 1874?” Luna said, not really waiting for a reply. “Aria had sent a message saying she had found Erik in Georgia. She couldn’t get there in time but Grace was close by so Aria sent her instead.”

“They found a witch that used magic to desiccate him and they locked him in the crypt,” Aria continued.

“And now someone has let him out,” Luna said frustratedly as Kol trailed a hand over her face. She smiled at him, some of the stress and worry leaving her for the time being.

"Couldn’t a witch do the same spell and put him down again?” Rebekah asked.

“It was a powerful spell,” Luna replied as Kol nodded, given his background with magic, he knew that a spell like that would take a lot of power.

“The witch that did it in 1874 was very powerful,” she added. “If it had been any other witch, it probably would have drained all of their magic.”

“And there aren't a lot of witches who would risk that for a vampire,” Elijah said, realising why this was such a big problem.

“Exactly,” Luna said, nodding.

Aria groaned, throwing her head back as she slumped back in her chair. “How about we figure this out tomorrow,” she said, standing up. “I’m tired,” she added before walking away from the living room, leaving the shocked originals to digest what they had just heard.

Only minutes later did Luna find herself leaning against her husband, yawning as she tried to keep her eyes open. Kol smiled down at her as she shifted closer to him, her head laying in his chest. He gently moved her as he stood up, quick to pick her up in his arms and take her up to their room.

Luna opened her eyes when she felt herself being put down on the bed. She smiled tiredly as Kol gently climbed into the bed beside her, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

He kissed her head before she moved so she was wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest. “I love you,” he mumbled to her as she fell asleep in his arms.

“I love you too,” Luna replied before she started drifting off, her last thoughts being about how the other residents of the house probably had a lot on their minds about Erik and given what happened a thousand years ago, she didn’t blame them.


	25. 024

MYSTIC FALLS,  
1000 A.D

From the door of his small hut, Finn Mikaelson watched his daughter, Kenna, as she gathered some flowers into a basket. He smiled as she happily kneeled down in the grass, not paying attention to anyone else. Finn adored his daughter more than anything, she was a bright light in his sad life.

When he looked at her he was reminded of his older sister, Freya. The two were very much alike in the way they acted. When Kenna was younger she always held a certain mischievous look in her eyes, much like Freya once had or a look he had seen frequently in his younger brother, Kol.

Finn frowned slightly when he thought about Freya, he vividly remembered the day his sister was taken from him and how their own mother had barely even tried to stop her from being taken. He had been lucky that he had been able to keep his daughter for sixteen years. Deep down he knew there was only so much he could do to hold off the curse that his own mother had been responsible for. She was the first born of the generation and with that came the same curse that took Freya from him.

“Kenna,” Finn called out to his daughter, “go help your grandmother prepare the food please.”

“Yes father,” Kenna replied, smiling brightly as she stood up and happily skipped off towards her grandmother’s home.

Kenna’s mother, Finn’s wife, had died when Kenna was born leaving Kenna and her father behind. Since it was only the two of them, they would often join Esther, Mikael and the others to eat.

The whole family adored Kenna, her happy personality could put a smile on all of their faces, even her grandfather’s. While Mikael was often cruel to most of his children, he absolutely adored Kenna and would do almost anything for her.

It seemed the only one that did not like her was Erik, her Aunt Aria’s husband. No one really knew why Erik was so hateful towards the young girl but it wasn’t much of a shock. He seemed to despise all of his wife’s family.

As Kenna approaches her grandmother's hut she sees Esther sitting outside. “Kenna,” Esther said to her granddaughter with a smile. “Would you get that basket for me?”

Kenna nodded and grabbed the basket, following her grandmother inside the hut. She sets the basket down as Esther looks at her over her shoulder.

“If you’re going to practice magic then you need to be more careful,” Esther said to Kenna. The young girl gulps, averting her eyes and looking to the ground. “I saw you earlier. You are fortunate that it was not Erik who saw you.”

Kenna nodded in understanding as she moved to begin helping her grandmother prepare the food for later. It was common knowledge that Erik hated magic and, as the earl of the village, he was within his rights to execute anyone found to be practicing magic.

Erik’s hatred for magic forced the witches of the area to practice in secret. Ayanna was one of the most powerful witches in the village and had to pretend that she was simply the village healer in order to escape detection. Most of the witches were careful and rarely got caught, even the reckless Kol was a lot more careful with his magic.

By the time the family had eaten the sun was just setting so Kenna decided to head down to the river. She kneeled down by the river, looking around to ensure that she was alone before she waved her hand over a patch of dead flowers. She smiled as they sprung back to life before her eyes.

As she spent time practicing she failed to notice that she was being watched. Behind her in the trees, two witches watched the girl doing magic. The older, dark haired witch smirked as she watched Kenna levitate a stone over the water. She nodded at the blonde witch behind her and the blonde took a deep breath before walking back towards the village, tears threatening to fall as the older witch began mumbling a spell behind her.

The blonde witch reached the almost empty village and headed straight for Erik’s house. She took a deep breath as she approached the hateful Earl and as she spoke to him, she forced the tears away when she told him that she had seen Kenna doing magic.

If she had another choice she would take it, but she couldn’t do anything else.

Erik was overjoyed at what he had heard and only days later he had Kenna arrested and sentenced to death.

“Aria cannot change his mind,” Finn said to his daughter, his tears falling freely down his face. “He will execute you at dusk.”

Kenna closed her eyes for a second, she knew that she was not walking away from this alive from the beginning and had accepted her fate. “Nothing was going to change his mind,” Kenna said with a sad smile. “There is nothing you can do now,” she added as she reached out for her father’s hand, gripping it tightly. “I love you, father,” she said as more tears fell down her father’s face.

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

Erik Godwinson was a hateful man. He believed that all witches were evil and as a result he would not allow Kenna a swift death. But he would allow her one chance, a chance to die with dignity.

According to viking customs: if an individual died with dignity, meaning they did not cry nor did they need to be retrained, then they could enter the gates of Valhalla.

Erik would allow Kenna a chance to prove that she was worthy but it would not be as simple as kneeling before a swinging sword. For this crime, only the worst death would suffice.

The Blood Eagle. One of the most painful deaths one could suffer.

When done correctly it could last for hours and the whole time Kenna would not be allowed to scream, cry or beg otherwise she would never enter the gates of Valhalla.

When dusk came around, Kenna was escorted out of her cell and her fate was declared in front of the whole village. Her restraints were removed and she willingly walked the torch lined path to the platform at the end.

She stared confidently into Erik’s eyes as she stepped onto the platform. Taking a breath she turned to face the crowd in front of the platform. Her family were at the back of the crowd, watching on as Kenna prepared for her death. Their emotions were clear on their faces.

Looking around one more time she kneeled on the platform in between two standing wooden poles. She placed both of her wrists in the grooves on top of the wooden poles in order to keep herself steady.

She breathed calmly as she felt Erik step up behind her and so it began.

He smiled cruelly as he ripped open the back of her dress, baring the skin of her back all the way down to her waist.

His cruel smile would haunt her family, the smile he wore as he sliced open Kenna’s back, pulling the skin from her flesh.

She bit her tongue as Erik used an axe to detach her ribs from her spine, ripping them open. Blood slipped from her mouth as he lifted her lungs from her body and flipped them over her shoulders like the folded wings of a great eagle.

During the whole process she didn’t scream nor did she cry. She calmly waited for it to be over. When she finally felt herself fading, she could not feel a thing. As she felt herself going, she looked up one last time to see her distraught family. She gave them one last smile before she closed her eyes and took her last breath.


	26. 025

MYSTIC FALLS,  
PRESENT

It was a restless night in the Mikaelson household after what Luna and Aria had revealed to them. Just hearing Erik’s name brought back memories of that fateful day. They all remembered vividly how he had forced them all to watch as he brutally executed Kenna.

In one room Kol lay awake in his bed, his face buried in his wife’s neck as he lay with her. Kenna had always been able to make him smile, she had always made him happy. He remembered how she used to find him, that familiar mischievous look in her face, and talk him into helping her with whatever tricks she had planned for the day. It had been a thousand years but he still remembered the day she was executed. He knew that it could have easily been him that had been caught doing magic and executed. After that day he was always much more careful with his magic.

As he thought of his niece, a lone tear escaped his eye and dropped onto Luna’s neck. The thought of Erik being the one to hold his wife captive as a child upset him even more. Luna slowly turned in his arms so she was facing him and wiped the tear away, kissing him as she closed her eyes again.

In the living room, Elijah was comforting his sister who had woken up early in the morning and cried for her niece. With Erik’s return they couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Elijah had been there when Kenna was born and he had formed quite the attachment to her. He had adored her as if she was his own in a way. When she was a child Kenna was quite attached to her uncle Elijah and when her father was busy she loved spending the day with Elijah.

Sitting next to Elijah, Rebekah was staring ahead of her. She hadn’t slept much and the red eyes indicated that she had very obviously been crying. She had been very close to Kenna given that they were of a similar age. They had been best friends. It had been Rebekah who would sit with Kenna and discuss whatever rumours were floating around the village. Kenna’s execution had been scarred into her memories and after a thousand years she never forgot that day for a second.

Aria made her way to the living room and noticed the two siblings. It was clear that Rebekah had recently been crying so she sat down in between the brother and sister, gently pulling Rebekah so her head laid on her shoulder.

The older original had tried to convince Erik to spare Kenna but it was no use. No matter how much she pleaded with him, he refused to let the girl live. She had always known that her husband was a hateful man, but she had hoped to convince him just one time. Both of their children, Sebastian and Erika, had been killed when they were young, a simple hunting accident that left the eight and six year old dead. Since that day Erik had grown colder and colder until he had become the man that would brutally execute a sixteen year old girl.

Her children’s death had the opposite effect on Aria, it had made her cherish the lives of her family all the more.

In Klaus’ room, the hybrid was sitting on the couch, peaceful as he drew. He adored Kenna. Mikael had told Kenna on multiple occasions that Klaus was an abomination and that she should hate him, but she never listened. There was one day when he had angered Mikael and Kenna had noticed. She knew what would happen so she threw herself on the ground and pretended that she had fallen and hurt herself. It had distracted Mikael long enough for him to calm down some. While it did not stop Mikael from punishing him, it allowed Mikael to calm his temper beforehand, making Klaus’ punishment less painful than it would have been. She had only been twelve at the time and Klaus would always be grateful for all the times Kenna had helped him when it came to Mikael.

And then there was Finn.

Finn had not moved from his bed, in fact he had barely moved at all. He hadn’t slept and he hadn’t cried all night. It was like he was numb to the pain of losing his daughter. Discussing Erik had brought up memories of that dreadful day. The day his daughter was killed and he had been forced to watch her brutal execution by the cruel man that had married his aunt.

He knew that he was lucky enough to have had Kenna for sixteen years without Dahlia coming for her. He thought that his wicked aunt Dahlia would have come to him long before and demanded he hand over his daughter. While his siblings had no idea what actually happened to Freya, Finn knew all too well what really happened. It was the reason he had grown somewhat distant to his family a thousand years ago. He couldn’t stand to be around his mother, the woman that allowed her sister to take her first born child and had ended up putting his daughter at risk of being taken by the same woman.


	27. 026

Once everyone had somewhat pulled themselves together, they all ended up back in the very place they had been told about Erik. They mostly sat in silence in the living room as they waited for Grace who was due back.

Finn still barely said a word since he managed to get out of bed this morning, though that was to be expected.

Luna was sitting comfortably in Kol’s lap while Kol played with her hair. They were completely relaxed as they simply sat in comfort of each other's presence.

It was completely silent until there was a knock at the door. Luna was the first one up since she had an idea as to who it was. She opened the door to reveal Grace nervously waiting at the door. The blonde immediately steps out to hug her best friend before nodding for Grace to come in.

Grace hesitates at the door, she had spent 500 years running from these people and she was about to willingly step into the same house as them. No one could blame her for hesitating.

Luna sent her friend a reassuring smile, confident that Grace would be perfectly fine inside the house. The brunette nodded in return and followed Luna inside the house.

When they entered the living room everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them. As they entered Luna instantly noticed how Elijah’s eyes were glued to her brunette friend, further reinforcing her idea that Elijah was still madly in love with Grace.

Elijah couldn’t help but stare at Grace as she stood in front of him. He had seen just how happy his little brother was with Luna and couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he was still with Grace.

He remembered meeting her over five centuries ago and how he was instantly captivated by her. Just like he was still completely captivated with her now, even if he refused to accept it.

Not even Celeste could rival how he felt about Grace.

“I’ve missed you,” Aria said as she gripped Grace in a hug. “You didn’t stick around that long after the party,” she commented, pouting childishly.

Grace laughed at her oldest friend. “With everything that happened, I needed the break,” she said.

“Fair enough,” Aria said, shrugging.

“So, do you have any ideas on what to do about our rapidly approaching problem?” Grace asked, specifically looking at her two friends since they had experience with Erik.

Luna lets out a sigh, “nope,” she said, a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew that they needed to get an idea on what to do and soon.

“Oh, great,” Grace replied sarcastically.

“You know what,” Luna said. “Why don’t you guys think about that here while I go pay my father a visit and catch up with Grace.”

She didn’t really wait for a reply before she kissed her husband and dragged Grace out of the mansion. The blonde knew that Grace was becoming uncomfortable in the house belonging to the people who had left her on the run for 500 years.

==========

As Grace and Luna entered the Boarding House they could hear the voices of three familiar people. Sharing a knowing look, the two vampires followed the voice to the sources.

“Elena,” Damon barked at the doppleganger. “We've been through this, if whatever was in that coffin could kill Klaus it doesn’t matter. They’re gone. And what’s the point, neither Klaus or his siblings have bothered up since the party.”

“They won’t leave us alone, Damon,” Elena whined, making Luna and Grace roll their eyes. “We should kill them before they kill us.”

“God, Elena,” Luna said, announcing the presence of herself and Grace. “Stop whining, you petty little bitch.”

Damon smiled at the sight of his daughter, he hadn’t seen her in a few days and was beginning to miss her. He opened his arms and Luna instantly sped into his welcoming arms.

“The originals will leave you alone,” Luna added. “Even Klaus. As long as you grow up and leave them alone too.”

“How can you be sure that you can control them?” Elena snapped with a stuck up, bitch tone.

Damon noticed that his daughter was getting annoyed by the doppelganger and so he stroked his hands through her hair to calm her down. He glared at Elena making her flinch. He didn’t like it when someone angered or annoyed his Angel.

“Because she had them wrapped around her finger,” Grace muttered teasingly.

Luna smirked knowing that it was essentially true while Damon, Stefan and Elena looked at the two confused. Luna glanced at Elena and sent her father and uncle a look that said that she wanted the doppelganger gone.

It was no secret that neither Grace or Luna trusted Elena.

“Elena, why don’t you head home,” Stefan said. “I’ll call you later.”

The doppelganger huffed like a child before she stomped out of the house. It doesn’t go unnoticed when Damon and Stefan roll their eyes.

“What she meant was that I’m family to them,” Luna explained to her father and uncle.

“What do you mean?” Damon asked his daughter, confused as to how she was involved with the originals.

Luna smiled and hesitantly spoke, “well, I’m married to Klaus’ younger brother,” she told them.

“What!?” both Damon and Stefan spat out in shock.

Luna smiled and explained everything that she had kept from them. She told them everything that had happened from 1864 to now and what was going on with Erik.

It had taken Damon a moment to accept that his only daughter was married but he eventually got over it. He was much more concerned with the Erik situation than anything else, he didn’t want his daughter to get hurt. He was already enraged with what she had told him that Erik had done to her when she was a child.

“So, what’s up with you two and the doppelganger?” Grace asked in curiosity having seen the brothers’ expressions when Elena was there.

The two brothers groaned at the question making Luna laugh at their expressions of annoyance and irritation. “Oh,” Luna said, “you’ve finally realised that she was playing you both.”

“Yep,” Damon said with a sarcastic smirk.

It was obvious that both brothers were absolutely done with Elena Gilbert, something Luna was grateful for as she had always suspected that Elena would pull something like this.

“Well finally,” Grace muttered to the brothers.

“Anyway,” Luna said with a smile, “you should meet Kol sometime. And I swear that Klaus is not as bad as you might think.”

Stefan and Damon were hesitant but eventually they nodded in agreement. Despite what Klaus had done in the past, they believed that Luna’s judgement was possibly right.

Grace and Luna stayed at the Boarding House until late in the afternoon. They spent the hours catching up on what they had missed with each other.

As the two vampires were leaving Grace decided that she was going to stay in her own home due to the fact that she was not really comfortable staying with the Mikaelsons.

“Have you been able to contact her?” Grace asked her blonde friend as they left the Boarding House.

Luna sighed, shaking her head. “Not yet,” she replied before they parted ways to head to their own homes.

Once Luna arrived back at the Mikaelson home she immediately went to find Klaus as she thought about what she had heard when she had arrived at the Boarding House.

“Nik,” she said, announcing her presence at the door of Klaus’ art room.

“Yes,” Klaus replied, only glancing away from his painting for a second.

The blonde took a breath before she spoke, entering the room. “I think we have another problem,” she said, making him put his brush down and turn to her. “The Bennett witch has opened the locked coffin.”

A look of panic and worry crossed the hybrids face when he heard the news. He swore to himself as he closed his eyes and groaned.

“Yeah,” Luna said grimly, knowing that this was far from good.


	28. 027

A week had passed and nothing had happened yet. Klaus had confessed to killing his mother and locking her body away in the coffin that Bonnie had opened and while his siblings were angry with what he did, they ultimately understood why he had done it.

So far they had not heard anything from Esther or Erik and life was relatively peaceful.

But today Luna was on a mission. A mission to end her friends suffering and make her happy again.

The blonde vampire stormed into the study where the only other current occupier was. She entered the study where Elijah was sitting reading a book.

The noble original looked up at the blonde, a questioning look on his face as she stared at him.

“When are you going to come to your senses and talk to Grace?” Luna asked bluntly. The original looked up from his book but Luna did not give him a chance to speak. “And don’t give me any of that ‘she betrayed us’ bullshit, she told you what happened, you just didn’t believe her.”

Elijah simply sighed in return, thinking about what he knew. Five centuries ago he was blinded by his loyalty to his brother that he didn’t even give her a second thought when she told him what happened. It was something he deeply regrets now.

The noble original stood up, not giving himself a chance to second guess himself, and headed down to the front door. Luna smirked, satisfied with what she had done as Elijah left the house. She knew that Elijah simply needed that small nudge for him to come to his senses.

Over at Grace’s house, the brunette was sitting in the living room with a glass of wine. Ever since the message from Erik had been delivered to her she had not been able to have a peaceful night. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

She was lost in her thoughts when a knock at the door snapped her back to reality. She furrowed her eyebrows, not having been expecting anyone. Cautiously, she rose from her chair and went to answer the door. She froze when she opened it to reveal the suited noble original at her doorstep.

“Elijah,” Grace mumbled, taking a deep breath as she stared at her ex lover.

“Grace,” he replied softly. “May I come in?”

Grace squinted her eyes at him, unsure if she should let him in. “Depends,” she said. “Are you here to kill me?”

Elijah let out a small smile at her blunt tone before shaking his head. In return Grace cautiously nodded and moved away from the door. “Then come in,” she said, allowing the original into the house.

It didn’t take them long to start talking through their problems. They discussed everything that happened and it hadn’t taken long before the two had fallen into bed together and were making up for the last five centuries.

After spending who knows how long making up, Grace fell back on her pillow, sweating and breathless. She wore a smile on her face as she looked over at Elijah who was beside her.

The original smiled, rolling onto his side and cupping Grace’s face in his hand. He gently moved his thumb across her cheek, looking at her lovingly, as Grace leaned into his touch. Leaning down he kissed her softly making roll over some to face him.

“We're going to have to get up soon,” Grace muttered, not really wanting to leave her bed yet. “It’s almost two in the afternoon, we’ve been here for hours now.”

“I suppose we should get out of bed,” Elijah agreed yet neither made a move to get up, they just laid in the bed until Grace’s phone alerted her to a text message.

Grace groaned before rolling over to pick up her phone. As she was reading the text Elijah had moved so he was behind her and was planting kisses over her shoulder and up to her neck.

“It’s Luna,” Grace said, putting her phone down and closing her eyes. “She said that she’s spoken to the others and Rebekah is now demanding to see me.”

“My sister can wait,” Elijah replied as Grace rolled onto her back, looking him in the eyes. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips which Grace gladly accepted.

“If we don’t go soon, she’ll come looking for us,” Grace said and Elijah groaned in disappointment, both of them knowing what Rebekah was like.

Grace smiled at his disappointment before she pushed herself out of the bed, leaving the blanket behind to reveal her naked body. She slowly headed towards the bathroom, only stopping at the door to look back and see Elijah staring at her from the bed.

“But I’m sure we have time to have a shower,” she said with a knowing look on her face. Elijah smiled and sprung out of the bed and quickly followed Grace into the bathroom.


	29. 028

Having not heard anything from either Esther or Erik had Luna worried, she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them made an appearance but it worried her that she had no idea when it would happen. Also, as of right now, they didn’t have a solid plan to deal with either of them, especially Erik.

With Rebekah and Grace spending some time together and the others off doing their own things, Luna wanted to spend the day with her husband.

She was sitting in her bed while Kol was sitting in one of the chairs in the room reading through some of the old grimoires he had collected over the years. It was no secret that Kol missed having his magic.

“Kol,” Luna said, standing up from the bed.

“Yes, my love?” he replied, looking up from the book in his hands. He put the book down when he noticed his wife approaching him with a small pout on her face.

Luna continued to pout as she sat down in Kol’s lap. “I’m bored,” she said.

Kol smiled and began kissing her shoulder as she sat on his lap. “What do you want to do?” he asked her.

Luna smirked and turned so she was looking directly at him. The look on her face was one that Kol could always read, he smirked and picked her up from his lap. He ran her over to the bed and dropped her on top of the soft mattress.

Luna looked up at him, immediately pulling him down so she could kiss him. They separated for a brief moment so Luna could rip Kol’s t-shirt off but he quickly reattached his lips to hers.

It was times like this that the other residents of the house should be glad that they all invested in some good sound proofing for the bedrooms.

Hours later Luna lay in bed with her head on her husband’s bare chest as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. The two had been lying in a peaceful silence as they simply enjoyed each other's presence.

“Do you have any idea how much i’ve missed you?” Luna said, kissing his chest once as she enjoyed the feeling of Kol running his fingers through her hair.

Kol smirked, glancing down at her. “I’d say quite a lot if I take the last few hours into consideration,” he said, silently gloating.

Luna laughed just as her phone alerts her to a text. She groaned and blindly reached back to find her phone. When she looked at the message she saw that it was Aria asking her if the two were planning on coming out of the room anytime soon.

The blonde laughed before the couple decided to get up and put some clothes on so they could go down stairs. As they entered the living room Luna was still tying up her messy hair and when she looked up she saw that the living room was full of the rest of the Mikaelson family.

Klaus smirked at Luna when he saw her which earned him a glare from the blonde in return. “Not a word, Nik,” she said knowing that he wanted to tease her and Kol about what they had been doing.

The hybrid held his hands up, an innocent look gracing his face, “I wasn’t going to say anything,” he said, defending himself even though he was definitely going to say something.

Luna sent him a look saying that she did not believe a word that came out of his mouth. She gave him one more glare before she sat down on one of the couches, curling into Kol’s side.

She looked around the room at each of the other Mikaelsons. Rebekah and Finn were sitting on the other couch while Klaus was sitting in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. Luna smiled slightly as she looked over at Elijah who was sitting with Grace in his lap.

“So, I think I've figured out who let Erik out of the crypt,” Aria said, speaking up from the couch beside Kol and Luna.

“Who?” Grace asked curiously.

“In hindsight we should have guessed,” the older original replied. “It was Esther.”

“That probably should have been the obvious guess,” Grace commented and everyone else agreed.

“They also gave me a message,” Aria said, gaining everyone's attention. “They said that we should stand down and allow Esther to fix her mistake. They’re planning on killing us.”

“Well isn’t that bloody fantastic,” Kol retorted sarcastically just as Luna’s phone vibrates in her hand.

Luna looked down at her phone and smiled slightly at the message, some of her worry drifting away.

==========

The next day Luna was heading down the driveway towards her car and Kol was following close behind. She had to head out to meet someone and Kol refused to let her go alone. Though given what happened the last time Luna left to meet someone, she understood his worry over her.

“So who are we meeting?” Kol asked as the couple drove past the town line.

Luna hesitated, she had no idea what to tell him. “I may have left something out about the last time we took Erik down,” she said. “The witch that helped us was - different. She was turned into a vampire but she was able to keep her powers.”

Kol glanced at Luna, surprised since it hadn’t really been heard of before. “I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure if I would be able to get in contact with her in time anyway,” she added.

“Okay,” Kol said, accepting the answer since he trusted his wife.

After over an hour of driving the couple arrived at an old house in the middle of nowhere. Luna walked through the house first, Kol behind her as they made their way deeper into the house. The blonde looked up and smiled when she saw the female figure stepping into her eyesight.

“It’s so good to see you,” Luna said as she hugged her witch friend.

“You too,” she replied.

Luna took a breath and turned back to her husband who stared at the new woman in shock and confusion.

“How…?” he said, scrambling to find the words to say as he continued to stare at her.


	30. 029

To say that Kol was shocked would be an understatement. Out of all the people Kol could think of, he never once thought he would be seeing his supposedly dead niece.

“Kenna?” Kol said in shock as he stared at his niece.

Kenna smiled softly at her uncle, she had missed her family more than anything over the centuries and having her uncle stood in front of her seemed like a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

“Uncle Kol,” Kenna replied, her eyes still trained on her uncle.

Kol slowly brought himself out of his shocked state and made his way over to Kenna, stopping once he was directly in front of her. His eyes quickly looked over her as if to reassure himself that she was really there before pulling the girl into his arms.

“I’ve missed you,” Kenna whispered to her uncle as tears gathered in her eyes.

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied, his own tears slowly falling from his eyes as he tightly embraced his niece.

The two pulled away from each other and both wiped away the water from their eyes.

Luna had watched the reunion from the side, it had almost brought her to tears when she saw the two crying but she had managed to simply smile at the two instead.

Kenna nodded at Luna before she led the two to another room where the three took a seat, ready to discuss why Luna and Kol had come there.

“So what’s going on?” Kenna asked, not having been told much about why Luna needed to see her. She knew that it must have been important for Luna to have sought her out now.

Kol and Luna share a look, Kol was slightly hesitant to talk about Erik with his niece. He thought it would be somewhat of a sensitive subject given that Erik had been the one to brutally execute her a thousand years ago. Though he did then realise that she had been the one to put Erik down in the first place.

Luna quickly explained what had been going on and that they needed help dealing with both Erik and Esther, to which Kenna quickly agreed.

“Erik will be fairly easy to deal with,” Kenna concluded, confident that she could deal with him again. “I can put him down the same way I did last time. It would be best if we deal with him before Esther.”

“I’d say that would be easily enough done,” Luna commented. “He’s easier to antagonise, his short temper makes him impulsive.”

Kenna nodded in agreement as she thought about how to deal with Esther. She knew that dealing with the original witch was going to be much more complicated and that she would need help.

“Esther might prove to be a bigger problem,” Kenna said. “Given how much witches, especially witch spirits, hate vampires, she’ll have help. Probably from the spirits.”

Kenna gave it some more thought and knew that she wouldn’t be able to do it alone when it came to Esther. “I’ll have to call someone to help with her but let me worry about that for now,” she added.

“How exactly are you going to put Erik down?” Kol asked, his usual curiosity with magic showing.

Kenna smiled looking at Luna, “do you remember how we did it last time?” she asked the blonde.

Luna nodded before looking at her husband to explain. “Basically all you’d have to do is have contact with his heart,” she said. “One of us anyway. We’d all need to drink some of Kenna’s blood so we would be linked to her so she could do the spell.”

“And she wouldn’t necessarily need to be there to actually do the spell,” Kol said, realising how the spell would work.

“Exactly,” Kenna said with a smirk. She then used a knife to cut her hand and fill up a vial with her blood.

“Are you coming back with us?” Luna asked, taking the vial of blood from her.

Kenna shook her head, “I can’t risk him seeing me yet,” she said. “Text me when you want to go ahead with the plan, I’ll be nearby.”

Luna and Kol nodded, it wasn’t long after that did the couple say goodbye to Kenna and leave for Mystic Falls.

As the couple were driving the smile on Kol’s face didn’t disappear and Luna noticed. She let out a brief smile knowing that seeing Kenna again had made him much happier.

Soon they were pulling up outside the Mikaelson mansion but before they left the car Luna caught her husband’s attention.

“We can’t tell them about her,” Luna said sadly, knowing that it would be hard for him to keep Kenna from his siblings, especially Finn. “She has to be a complete surprise and they’d have too many questions that only she can answer.”

“I know,” Kol said, nodding. He hated the idea of not telling his siblings about Kenna given how much she meant to each of them, but he also knew that they couldn’t risk Erik finding out about her.

The couple then left the car and headed to the living room of the house. As they entered Grace looked up from her book as she laid her head in Elijah’s lap. Luna nodded at her friend, confirming that Kenna was ready to go ahead with the whole plan.

Luna explained the plan to everyone else and how the only challenge they would have would be separating him from Esther. Though with his temper Luna concluded that it should be fairly easy to get him to act impulsively and leave Esther behind.

“I think I know just how to get him alone,” Luna said, another idea hitting her. “I’ll be right back, there’s something I’ll need to do first.”

And with that she sped out of the house, not waiting for a reply from anyone.


	31. 030

It was the morning of the day they were planning on taking out Erik and Luna was nervous. She couldn’t shake the nervous sinking feeling she had in her stomach.

She was lying in bed with Kol, nervously playing with the hand that he had resting on her stomach. “Are you ready to do this?” she asked him, looking up to meet his eyes.

Kol smiled reassuringly at his wife having noticed her nerves. “It’ll be okay,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “This will work,” he added.

“I hope you’re right,” Luna replied.

Kol smirked at her, “i’m always right,” he said confidently earning a laugh from his wife.

They soon managed to crawl out of bed and make their way down stairs. The whole plan wasn’t due to begin until later in the afternoon, mostly to give Kenna a chance to get there.

The family went on through the day mentally preparing themselves for what they were planning on doing. Facing Erik again was going to be mentally exhausting for them. Especially for Finn who had lost his daughter at the hands of the very man that was coming for them.

In the kitchen Aria was making a coffee for herself and Luna was warming up a cup of blood in the microwave.

“Is everything in place for later?” Aria asked as she stirred her coffee.

Luna nodded in confirmation. “Everything's ready,” she said. “I have a distraction for Esther ready too.”

“Good,” Aria replied, just wanting this to be over soon. “Worried?” she asked, glancing at the blonde.

“Of course I am,” Luna replied knowing that there was a small chance that something could go wrong.

“Me too,” Aria said, letting out a long breath.

“Just think, if this all goes to plan then you’ll be one more step closer to having the family completely whole,” Luna said under her breath, knowing that there were still somethings that would need fixing still after Erik was dealt with.

Aria huffed, “true,” she said.

As Luna was walking to the living room she had a thought and realised that she may have to tweak the plan slightly.

“You know what I’ve just realised?” Luna said rhetorically as she entered the living room where most of the family had gathered. “Erik had got to have seen something like this coming. I mean he fell for it once, he’s got to know what we’re planning.”

“So what do we do then?” Grace asked even though she knew that Luna had probably thought of something.

“Don’t worry about that,” Luna said, waving away the concerns. “I’ve got this covered. I know what to do.”

“How do you always seem to have a plan for everything?” Klaus asked in curiosity as he stared at the blonde who shrugged in reply.

Grace snorted a laugh, “that’s Luna,” she said in amusement. “She’s always ready. She always has a plan.”

Luna smirked and cocked her head. “That’s true,” she admitted. “How do you think I managed to run from you for so long?”

“How did you manage that?” Rebekah asked, speaking up from beside her hybrid brother.

“Easily,” Luna replied, looking around at the other siblings, the conversation having caught their attention. “You all have no shortage of enemies and, you know what they say, ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’.”

“There’s a network of people who all look out for each other,” Grace added. “They all warn each other where you are so people, like Luna, know where not to go.”

Luna shrugged at the original's disbelieving expressions. They were all taking in the fact that they had that many enemies that they had started banding together for the sole purpose of avoiding them.

Kol suddenly laughed, earning questioning looks from his family. “Lets be honest, most of those enemies are bound to be Nik’s,” he said. “I can’t believe that you have that many people who hate you,” he added in amusement, earning a glare from the hybrid himself as Rebekah tried to stifle a laugh.

“Kol the only reason you don’t have so many enemies is because you ate them all,” Klaus replied. “If you hadn’t killed them all then you would have just as many, if not more,” he added.

“He’s got a point,” Luna agreed, shrugging.

“Better dead than looking to kill me,” the younger original replied, shrugging at his wife and brother.


	32. 031

Finally the hour had come and Luna found herself watching Erik from her spot in the trees as she prepared to act as bait. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist coming for her so she tracked him down in order to lure him in.

She let out one more quiet breath before looking down at the ground below her. She calmed herself as her foot hovered over a twig in front of her. Stepping on the twig, the sound of hit breaking gains Erik’s attention and he quickly whips his head around to look in the direction he had heard the sound.

Luna tensed when Erik spotted her in the trees, she slowly backed off when she saw his feral grin. Without giving it any other thought she uses her vampire speed to run from him.

Considering that Erik was much older than her, she thought that she was doing a pretty good job at not being caught by him yet.

By some miracle she managed to lead him all the way back to the Mikaelson’s mansion without being caught or killed by him.

She came to a stop in the back garden of the mansion where she turned to face Erik who had stopped a few feet behind her.

“Well, well, hello Luna,” Erik taunted with an unnerving grin.

“Erik,” the blonde replied strongly just as the Mikaelson family came into view in the garden.

Erik looked around at the group that had gathered around him, stopping to send his wife a familiar grin as he looked her up and down. “Still getting others to fight for you,” he scoffed, returning his gaze to Luna.

“Who said they were fighting for me?” Luna replied, a smirk forming on her face. “I doubt you’d stand a chance against them anyway. You were always… weak,” she added, intending to rile him up.

It worked too because he let out a growl and charged at the blonde using his speed. However, Luna had seen the move coming and simply stepped out of his path at the last second, sending him head first straight into the wall behind her.

“You bitch,” he growled, spitting blood out of his mouth.

He charged at her again but this time she made no move to stop him as she had caught sight of someone waiting in the trees for the right moment to step in. She allowed Erik to grab her and throw her into a tree, at which Kol flinched but he didn’t make a move to help her since he knew that it was a part of his wife’s plan.

Luna let out a weak laugh as she got to her feet, but she wasn’t standing long because Erik pinned her to a tree, a stake in his hand.

Just as he raised the wooden stake she caught Kol and Grace’s eyes and subtly nodded, reassuring them that everything was going to plan.

Suddenly a figure speeds past Erik, throwing him backwards and onto the floor. While everyone but Kol, Grace and Aria, looked around confused. Kol sent them a look telling them that it was all a part of the plan.

Erik glared at Luna and prepared to attack again but before he could move he was thrown back on the ground, onto his knees.

As he was disorientated, Luna nodded at Aria who sped forward and plunged her hand through his back and gripped onto his heart. The second her hand made contact with his heart he groaned, immediately feeling weaker.

The wind around them picked up and a ring of fire appeared around the two. A hooded figure appeared from the trees around them, a hood hiding their face as they chanted the spell.

The chanting continued as the familiar figure stepped unharmed through the fire and came to a stop in front of Erik, who was still on his knees.

As the familiar grey veins appeared over Erik’s skin, the figure in front of him removed their hood to reveal a familiar face.

Erik’s face morphed into one of shock and anger while the Mikealson family adopted an expression of pure shock and happiness.

Kenna stood in front of Erik, a satisfied look on her face as she chanted the spell that would leave Erik immobile and essentially dead. As she finished the spell, the wind died down and the ring of fire slowly disappeared.

She watched intently as Erik’s body crumpled to the ground and the familiar grey tone overtook his skin.

It was then that everyone, mostly Kenna, Luna and Aria, felt a large weight lift once again. For a moment relief was all they felt as they looked down at his crumpled body.

Once Kenna tore her eyes away from the cruel man that she had just rendered practically dead, she looked up to see the family she hadn’t seen in so long, staring at her, most with tears in their eyes as she stood in front of them.


	33. 032

Kenna Mikaelson smiled in relief as she stared at her family, she was relieved that she could have the chance to be a family with them again. She glanced at Luna and nodded with a smile on her face.

Luna returned the smile and was the first one to move, she walked straight into her husband’s arms. Kol kissed her quickly, smiling, relieved that she was okay and that Erik had been defeated without causing any permanent harm to his wife.

It seemed like hours had passed as Kenna stared at her father who was staring back with tears in his eyes. She finally moved and ran straight into her father's arms. Finn caught his daughter in his arms, still in a state of disbelief that she was truly there and alive.

Kenna pulled back from her father slightly, she looked up at him both with teary eyes. Finn raised a hand to her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb as he held her face in his hand.

Kenna smiled, raising her own hand and covering his with hers as she let out a choked sob. Finn gently pulled his daughter back into his arms, her tears falling on his shoulder as she cried.

The rest of the Mikaelson’s watched the two with smiles as the father and daughter reunited. They were nearly in tears themselves as they watched.

“I missed you, Papa,” Kenna whispered in her father's shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Finn whispered in reply as the two finally pulled apart again.

Kenna pulled away and looked at the rest of her family. The Mikealeson’s were still staring at her in shock while Luna was smiling at her as she laid her head on her husband’s chest. Grace and Aria were also wearing smiles as they looked at her.

“We should head inside,” Grace said, breaking the silence.

Luna and Kol grabbed Erik’s body, bringing it inside the house while the others all headed to the living room. The married couple disappeared to the basement with the body for a minute and came back up to join the rest of the family.

Kenna and Finn were sitting side by side on the couch, close together since they didn’t want to be apart. Kol and Luna sat on one of the other couches, Luna curling into her husband as he wrapped an arm around her. The others were scattered around the living room waiting to hear how Kenna was alive.

“So, how exactly are you alive?” Kol said, looking at his niece curiously.

Kenna smiled, taking in the presence of her family again. “I’m not really sure on the specifics on how I’m alive, but to put it simply; Dahlia brought me back,” she replied, noticing how she felt her father tense at her side when she mentioned Dahlia.

Confusion spread throughout the room since Finn was the only one who knew who Dahlia was. “Who?” Rebekah asked, clearly confused.

Kenna looked at her father with a knowing look. “Do you want to explain this?” she asked since he was the only one who could.

Finn nodded and thought for a second about what he was going to say. “Dahlia was Mother’s sister,” he said.

“Mother had a sister?” Elijah asked in confusion.

Finn nodded again, “she did,” he said. “When Mother married Father, Dahlia was angry at her for leaving her behind. As it turned out, Mother could not have children so she went to Dahlia and asked her sister to perform a fertility spell.”

The eldest brother paused, looking around at his siblings intrigued yet confused expressions. “The spell came with a price,” he continued. “Dahlia demanded that Mother hand over the first born child of every generation as payment for the spell. Our sister, Freya, did not die. She was given to Dahlia as payment.”

“So that’s where you’ve been?” Klaus asked his niece after he had absorbed the information his brother had just told him. “With Dahlia?”

“Not exactly,” Kenna said. “In order for Dahlia to stay young and alive she cast a spell that put us into a deep sleep. Once every hundred years we would wake for one year only before going back into our sleep.”

“In 1477 Dahlia was experimenting with vampire blood,” the young Mikaelson continued. “She wanted to see if it was possible to turn a witch without them losing their powers. And she found a way, hence why I’m here. I knew what she was planning so I cast a spell that made Dahlia believe that it hadn’t worked and then I ran, I haven’t seen her since.”

Kenna spent the next few hours explaining where she had been and what she had been doing for the past thousand years before the whole family decided to get some rest, all wanting to sleep after the events of the day.

==========

The next morning the family awoke in a much happier mood, given that Erik was gone and Kenna was back.

“So I hate to ruin the mood this morning,” Klaus said, standing before his family.

“But you’re going to anyway,” Grace commented, only glancing up at him briefly.

Klaus shot her a look before continuing, “what are we going to do about Mother?” he asked.

Luna shared a look with Kenna before speaking. “She’s going to strike soon,” she said. “She’s creating an indestructible weapon and linking you all together. So if one of you dies then you all do in turn.”

“How do you know this?” Kol asked his wife, amazed that she always seemed to know what was happening when others didn’t.

Luna waved him off, “long story,” she dismissed.

“As for what we’re going to do about her; well I have someone who can help with that. She’ll be here in three days,” Kenna said. “She’s… an old friend.”

Later in the day Kenna and her father were the only ones still in the house since all the others went out hunting, leaving the two alone.

Kenna was sitting next to her father when she looked up at him with a small smile. “Are you okay?” she asked, taking note of his expression.

Finn looked down at his daughter, wiping the guilty look from his face and wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder and pulling her closer to him. He felt as though it was his fault that she ended up with Dahlia, he felt like he hadn’t protected her like he always said he would.

“I’ve just missed you,” he whispered.

Kenna smiled up at her father. “I missed you too,” she replied, still smiling. “Over the centuries there were so many times that I wanted to return to the family but I couldn’t give Dahlia a reason to come after you all.”

She frowned as she remembered all those times where she would check in on her family but couldn’t reveal herself to them. She hated it, she hated that she had to walk away from them each time.

“I love you, Papa,” she said, shifting closer to her father.


	34. 033

In a small abandoned church on the edge of town the original witch was gathered with a group of people, all plotting the destruction of the original family. Though, some were there more reluctantly than others.

Esther had risen from the dead with the determination to kill her own children. She believed that she was fixing her mistakes by ridding the world of her children and subsequently, committing mass genocide by exterminating the vampire species.

“How are we going to kill them?” the human doppelganger asked the old witch. “The last of the while oak was used to kill Mikael.”

Esther smirked as she reached behind her and showed them the stake in her hand. “I found another,” she said, the wood firmly gripped in her hand.

“But the stake will burn as soon as it’s used,” Bonnie said reluctantly. “We’d only be able to kill one of them.”

“Which is why I will be linking them all as one,” the older witch explained. “And with one comes all.”

The group nodded as the witch explained her plans to link all of her children together and that they’d have to wait until the full moon for her to be at full power.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other with a knowing look on their faces. They knew what they were doing but the witch's plan left them with an unsettling feeling as their minds drifted to Luna. They knew that if this plan was to succeed then Luna would be devastated at the loss of her husband and family, and this didn’t sit well with the brothers.

“I will keep this until the full moon,” Esther said before leaving the group alone in the small church.

“We’re finally going to be rid of them,” Elena said, her tone happy and excited at the prospect of Esther killing the originals.

Caroline scoffed quietly at Elena, rolling her eyes as her tone. The blonde vampire couldn’t help but feel like this was all unnecessary and that something inside her made her feel terrible for ever considering killing them.

“They haven’t bothered us since before Mikael was killed,” Caroline said, shaking her head as she spoke. “We don’t have to kill them. They’re leaving us alone.”

“Yes, we do,” Elena spat. “They’re bad and evil,” she whined childishly, making the Salvatores roll their eyes, along with Caroline who shook her head and groaned in frustration.

“Sure Elena,” Damon said with subtle sarcasm. “Whatever you say.”

Caroline shook her head again before turning and heading for the door, the unsettling feeling not leaving her as she walked away. “Whatever,” she said. “I’m going home.

When the blonde vampire arrived home she settled in her room on her bed with a book in her hands. She was half way through the book when a knock at the door interrupted her. Sighing, she put the book down and went to answer the door.

Opening the door she found Luna Salvatore and a dark haired girl she hadn’t seen before, standing on the porch.

“Can I help you?” Caroline said, looking between the two women in front of her.

Luna smiled softly, “it’s not us that needs help,” she said.

“May we come in?” the other said with a gentle smile.

Caroline hesitated as she looked between the two. While she didn’t know the other girl, she knew Luna and she knew that the blonde was close to the originals. Even then, there was something within her that made her feel like she could trust them.

In fact her stomach twisted at the idea of killing the originals and she had no idea why, but she felt as if she should let them in.

After a moment of silence, Caroline relented and invited the two inside her house. They followed her through the house and into the living room where all three sat down.

“What are you doing here?” Caroline asked, confused as to why they were there.

“To help you,” Luna said, confusing Caroline even more. She had no idea what she could possibly need help with.

Caroline furrowed her eyes as she looked at the unfamiliar girl that was sitting next to Luna. there was something about her that seemed familiar but she couldn’t place the feeling.

“My name, it’s Kenna Mikaelson,” Kenna said after seeing the look on Caroline's face as she stared at her.

“Mikealson?” the blonde asked, surprised and confused by the revelation. She was even more confused as to why the name sounded very familiar to her.

Kenna smiled at her with a soft look on her face. “Klaus is my uncle,” she said, clearing up only some of Caroline’s confusion. “Finn is my father.”

“Caroline,” Luna said, making the person in question move her attention to her. “Do you ever get the feeling that something’s missing? Maybe like a part of yourself is missing?”

Caroline hesitated at the question. She had never confessed it to anyone but she had always felt like there was something wrong and that, like Luna had said, something was missing. She slowly nodded her head in reply making Kenna smile reassuringly.

Kenna quickly reached over the coffee table and pressed two fingers to Caroline’s head, making the blonde fall back unconscious.

Luna and Kenna shared a look as they waited for the vampire to wake up again. It was minutes later when Caroline eventually did wake up.

She sat up with as gasp as she put her hand against her head trying to relieve the sharp pain in her head. She stared forward as she was instantly thrust into years worth of memories that she had been forced to forget.

A mix of emotion flowed through the vampire as she remembered just who she was. The memory of her husband, the man she loved and was forced to forget, sent an aching feeling to her heart.

The pain seemed to get worse when she remembered that the love of her life, her Nik, didn’t remember who she was either.

“Caroline?” Kenna said, snapping the blonde back to reality.

Caroline smiled widely at Kenna as she remembered that the last time she had seen the young Mikaelson was the day she was executed in front of her family.

“Kenna,” Caroline said happily and partially shocked that she was there and alive. “I remember,” she added in disbelief.

“She took my memories,” Caroline muttered to herself in realisation.

Kenna smiled before standing up and hugging the woman who had become her aunt a thousand years ago.

“We need to get their memories back too,” Kenna said, sending a pointed look at Caroline. “You have to,” she added knowing that Caroline was the only one that could break the spell now.

“But how?” Caroline asked, not sure on what she could do to break the spell.

“There’s a loophole in the spell that took their memories, you’re the only one that can bring them back,” Luna said, speaking up for the first time since Caroline woke up. “Short version is; you have to kill him.”

Caroline smiled, bordering a smirk, “seems easy enough,” she said, shrugging as she thought about it.


	35. 034

After Kenna and Luna had dealt with Caroline’s memories and made a plan to get the memories of the others back, they both went home. It was pretty late so they went home and straight up to their rooms.

Luna threw herself down onto the bed beside Kol, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. “Where have you been?” Kol asked, feeling his wife get comfortable as her head lay on his topless chest.

“Out with Kenna,” she replied with a yawn as Kol began playing with her hair. “Just catching up some more,” she added, telling a white lie as she couldn’t tell him about Caroline just yet.

Kol hummed as he looked down and stared at his wife, an adoring look on his face. He admired her silently as he ran his hand through her hair, gently lulling her to sleep.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” he whispered to her as she struggled to stay awake.

“As much as I love you?” she replied tiredly, planting a brief kiss on his chest.

Kol smiled lovingly at her as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. As he watched her he swore to himself that he would never allow anything to happen to her again for as long as he could help it.

He remembered just how much he adored his wife and how he would do anything for her. After so many years he still loved her like he had the day he met her over a hundred years ago.

==========

Kenna had the same idea Luna did and went straight to her room to get some sleep. Though she did stop at her father's room to find him still awake, sitting in his bed with a book.

Finn looked up as he heard his daughter enter his room. He smiled softly as she sat down on the bed beside him.

“Have you had a good day?” he asked knowing that she had spent the day with Luna.

Kenna hummed, “I did,” she said. “How was your day?”

“Good,” he replied smiling at her as she yawned, the exhaustion catching up to her. She moved so she was sitting beside him and lay her head down on his shoulder.

No words were spoken as the two simply enjoyed each other's company. Finn smiled gently when he looked down at his daughter who had just fallen asleep on his shoulder. He waited a few minutes before carefully shifting so Kenna was laying down on the bed.

She moved briefly on her own as she settled and Finn stood up from the bed. He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to her own bed.

He tucked her into her bed, kissing her head softly before turning off the lamp and leaving his daughter to sleep peacefully in her room.

==========

Later the next day Kenna had spoken to Caroline about what they were going to do next. Caroline had then called Luna since Kenna had headed out to take care of some errands.

“Okay,” Luna said down the phone as she sat on her bed while Kol was in the shower. “I’ll see you soon.”

As she hung up the phone Kol emerged from the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist. “Who was that?” he asked, having heard the last part of the conversation.

Luna didn’t answer as she was too busy staring at her husband, shamelessly raking her eyes over his body and silently hoping that the towel would fall.

Kol smirked at his wife as she was distracted by himself. “Like what you see?” he asked.

Luna smirked and looked up to meet his eyes. “Of course I do,” she said. “Why do you think I married you?”

Kol chuckled at her reply before he moved to a set of drawers so he could get ready.

“And to answer your previous question,” Luna added as he, much to her disappointment, put some clothes on. “That was a friend of mine. She’s coming over soon.”

Just as she finished the doorbell rang making Luna smile and jump up from the bed. She sped down to the front door with Kol following behind her. Opening the door she revealed a familiar face.

“Caroline,” Luna said in greeting, quickly hugging her before letting her into the house. “Kenna will be back in a few hours,” she added.

Luna guided Caroline to the empty living room, telling her to wait while she gathered the rest of the family. She nodded to Kol and dragged him out of the room where he gave his wife a curious look.

“You can trust her,” Luna said before heading up the stairs.

“Why?” Kol asked as he followed his wife up the stairs.

“You’ll find out in a minute,” she replied as they came to a stop at Elijah’s room.

Luna walked into the noble originals room without knocking, without a care in the world about interrupting anything. As she entered Grace groaned in annoyance as the brunette looked over her shoulder from her position on top of Elijah’s lap to see the blonde entering the room.

“We need you two down stairs,” Luna said smirking, not caring that she had interrupted them.

Grace shot her friend one more glare before she stood up from Elijah’s lap. Luna smirked and sent Kol to find the rest of his family while she headed down stairs back to Caroline.

“They’re coming now,” Luna said to Caroline who smiled back nervously.

Luna stood off to the side of Caroline as the family made their way down the stairs and to the living room.

“Why is she here?” Rebekah asked, her tone sharp and blunt as she looked at Luna in question. The other originals furrowed their eyes in confusion as to why Caroline was there, all except Aria who simply smiled from her position leaning against the door frame.

“She’s here to help,” Luna said, nodding at Caroline in reassurance.

Slowly, Caroline stood up from the couch and walked until she was directly in front of Klaus. She surprised him, along with his siblings, when she leaned in and kissed him.

Klaus was shocked and surprised for a second before old memories flickered through his mind and he kissed her back. A sudden rush flowed through the vampires in the room and they glanced at each other, confused as to what had happened.

Luna smiled as another part of her plan to reunite the whole Mikaelson family fell into place. She was almost done and when she was, the Mikaelsons would be whole, they’d have almost all of their family members back together and happy.

“Caroline,” Klaus muttered as they broke apart from each other. He pulled her into his arms as he realised that she was his wife and that she had been right in front of him the whole time.


	36. 035

Days had passed and they knew that they had to prepare for Esther. It was getting late and it was a full moon, meaning they knew that they would hear from the witch soon.

They had caught Caroline up on what was going on and currently they were in the kitchen discussing the involvement of Luna, Grace and Caroline. They all knew that Kenna had to be there but the brothers were reluctant to put their significant others in any danger.

Klaus didn’t want Caroline anywhere near his mother, especially after she had erased all of their memories a thousand years ago. But, of course, Caroline was adamant that she be there to see Esther to her end.

Elijah simply wanted Grace to be safe and he was convinced that she would be anything but safe if she wasn't anywhere near his mother.

Luna honestly found the whole situation quite amusing, she and Grace had helped plan everything out so of course they were going to be there. After everything that had happened in the past, Kol wanted to keep his wife tucked away safely until it was all over but she wasn’t having any of it.

“So it’s agreed,” Klaus said, looking at Kol and Elijah. “They stay here.”

Luna, Grace and Caroline watched as the three had debated what they were going to do and it amused them that they thought that they were going to listen to them.

“Yes,” Kol agreed, “it will be safer.”

Kenna looked at the three women with an amused smile on her face. She couldn’t help but find the whole situation funny since Luna and Grace had put themselves in much more dangerous situations before anyway.

“They’re talking about us like we can’t hear them,” Luna said, the amusement and disbelief clear in her voice.

“They do know that we’re not going to listen to them, right?” Grace said and Caroline nodded in agreement.

It wasn’t that they didn’t appreciate the sentiment of trying to keep them safe, they did, but they also knew that they could take care of themselves and didn’t need them to keep them tucked away while the whole thing went down.

“Okay,” Caroline muttered before she stood up and clapped her hands together to get their attention. “One, stop talking about us like we’re not in the room. Two, you can’t stop us from being there. Three, what makes you think that we’ll listen to you?”

The three originals huffed, knowing that Caroline was right and there was no way they could stop them from being there.

Suddenly, Kenna’s smile dropped and she tensed as she sensed a wave of power close by. Finn noticed immediately and moved to place his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

“Kenna,” he said softly. “What’s wrong?”

All attention moved to the young Mikaelson witch as she concentrated on the power that was pulsing through her.

“She’s close,” she whispered, tilting her head as she pinpointed the source of the power.

“How close?” Grace asked.

Instead of answering Kenna moved from the kitchen and walked out onto the front yard. She surveyed the area quickly and turned back to face her family who had followed her out from the kitchen. Before she could speak she felt a large pulse of power as Esther appeared behind her.

“Mother,” Rebekah whispered and Kenna nodded at her father in reassurance before sending Luna and Grace a significant look.

“Children,” Esther said, addressing her children before noticing the blonde vampire that had taken Klaus’ hand in hers. “Caroline,” she said, trying to hide her surprise.

“Esther,” Caroline spat back at the woman, a glare firmly planted on her face.

Looking at her father one more time, Kenna gave him a smile before turning around to face her grandmother.

“Kenna?” Esther said, the shock clear on her face, obviously not having expected to see her.

A smirk slipped onto Kenna’s face as she looked at the old witch. “Miss me?” she muttered sarcastically but Esther ignored her comment and went on to address her children.

“I have spent a thousand years on the other side,” Esther began. “I watched you all become the monsters you are today and I won’t allow it to go on any further.”

The original witch clicked her fingers and about twenty vampires appeared surrounding the family of vampires. The blank look in their eyes made it clear that she was controlling them all with a spell.

Esther rambled on about being on the other side and how she had to do this as it was for the best.

Kenna remained standing in front of the witch, unbothered by the words she was saying as she surveyed the area. She looked over at Luna, their eyes connecting before they flickered over to where both could see the Salvatore brothers waiting in the trees.

As Kenna was seemingly distracted, Esther made her move by making one of her vampires take a run at her granddaughter.

But Kenna had seen it coming and she plunged her hand into the chest cavity of the vampire, ripping the heart out and carelessly dropping it at her feet. She rolled her eyes and sent Esther a bored look.

Irritated, Esther motions for the other vampires to attack and they all take a run at the family before them.

It hadn’t even been a minute before a new figure sped around the ‘battleground’ and the vampire dropped dead one by one.

“Well that was pathetic,” Aria commented as she came to a stop beside Kenna, her hands covered in blood.

The older original nodded at Kenna in confirmation at Kenna’s questioning look.

“Aria,” Esther said in distaste.

“Esther,” Aria spat back with equal distaste.

Suddenly a familiar blonde entered the area and the plan started to come together. Kenna approached the blonde and hugged her in greeting, not caring what was going on around them for a moment.

At this point the original siblings weren’t too sure what was going on but they were used to it by now. They had gotten used to the fact that Luna, Grace and Kenna always seemed to have a plan that they didn’t know about.


	37. 036

As Kenna and the blonde slipped out of the hug and made their way back towards Esther, a wave of mild confusion rippled through the originals. Luna and Grace sent them all a look, reassuring them that it was all a part of their plan.

Finn stared at the new blonde that had showed up as he tried to figure out why she seemed vaguely familiar to him.

Kol and Elijah shared a look before they looked at Grace and Luna, amazed that they always seemed to have a hidden part of the plan. They furrowed their eyes as they tried to figure out what was going to happen next.

“Esther,” Kenna said with a deadly smile. “You remember Freya, don’t you?”

With those words, Finn knew exactly who the blonde was and it brought tears to his eyes. Seeing her again, standing next to his daughter, made him happier than he had been in a while.

“Sorry,” Kenna said mockingly at Esther’s expression. “You remember your daughter, right?”

Esther looked at Freya with an unknown emotion in her eyes. “It’s not possible,” she denied, not wanting to believe that her precious first born was right in front of her.

“Of course it is,” Kenna said. “Your sister was just wonderful to be with, by the way,” she added tauntingly, the sarcasm in her voice clear.

“Accept it, Mother,” Freya said, speaking up for the first time as she glared at the woman who was the cause for the suffering she had endured at the hands of Dahlia.

“It does not matter,” Esther whispered, raising her arm. A ring of fire ignited around the group of Mikaelsons as Esther began her spell.

The Mikaelson vampires begin groaning in pain as their mother chants the spell. Kenna and Freya instantly joined hands and muttered a spell, counteracting Esther’s magic making the fire disappear.

Esther glared at the two witches in a fit of rage. She was determined to end the vampire species but before she could mutter another word the Salvatore brothers appeared behind the old witch. The brothers restrained the old witch and Luna looked up to see her father and uncle in front of her.

Luna had been making sure her husband was okay as he recovered from the spell when she looked up to see that the original witch had been retrained. She doesn’t waste a second before she sped up to Esther. She remained in front of the witch for a few seconds before she turned back to the Mikaelson family, her hand covered in blood and a heart in her hand.

The Mikaelson family had recovered from the spell and were now staring at Luna in slight shock as the blonde vampire dropped the heart on the ground.

“Pretty sure you’ll want this,” Damon said, making Kenna turn around to him and take the white oak stake from his hand.

“We should destroy this,” Kenna commented as everyone headed inside the house and into the living room.

“Yes, but first maybe we should use it on the desiccated original in the basement,” Grace said, reminding them that Erik was in the basement.

Kenna hummed in agreement, “yes we should,” she said before holding the stake out to Luna, knowing that after everything that Erik had done to the blonde as a child, she deserved to be the one to kill him.

Luna gladly took the stake and headed to the basement with Kol following her. Barely even a minute late the couple emerged from the basement, the stake currently burning with Erik’s body.

“Okay,” Kenna said, clapping her hands once with a smile on her face. “First of all, as you heard, this id Freya. And you all know the story of Dahlia, so Freya was the one that helped me escape from her back then.”

“As for those two,” Kenna added, pointing at Stefan and Damon. She looked at Luna for her to continue.

“Remember how we needed someone to keep Esther busy while we were dealing with Erik?” Luna said, continuing on from Kenna. “I sent them to distract her and then I had them go along with Esther’s plan while also having our own plan.”

“Any questions?” Grace said with an amused smile as she saw the expressions on each of the Mikaelson’s faces.

In hindsight, the Mikaelson’s should have expected something like this since Luna and Grace were known for their scheming.

“No,” Klaus said after absorbing the information. “I think you’ve pretty much covered it all.”


	38. 037

The day after killing both Erik and Esther, Luna decided to head over to the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan and Damon had spent some time with Luna and the Mikaelsons the night before before they went home.

The two brothers had somewhat bonded with the Mikaelsons and were on good terms with them. In fact Klaus and Stefan seemed to have started on the path of regaining the relationship they had back in the 20s, except Stefan actually had his emotions on this time.

Luna had decided that it was time for her father and uncle to officially meet Kol since she refused to let them be alone with her husband at any point the night before.

“Dad?” Luna called out as she entered the Boarding House.

“In here,” Damon called back to his daughter.

Luna followed the sound of her father's voice to the parlour room where she found him with a glass of his favorite bourbon. When Luna entered Damon stood to greet his daughter with a hug.

“So how was it with Elena?” Luna asked knowing that they would have had to deal with the doppelganger after Esther’s death.

Damon grimaces at the question, “I left Stefan to deal with her,” he admitted making Luna laugh. 

“Poor uncle Stefan,” she said mockingly. Suddenly she smiled as a figure blurred past her father using vampire speed, “hello Kol,” she said.

He had stopped outside to take a call from Freya while Luna had headed straight in.

Kol came to a stop behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck in greeting making Damon glare at the man who he had just realised was his son-in-law.

Luna noticed that her father was about to speak and she knew what he was going to say. “Don’t even think about it,” she said to her father with a smile.

“I was only going to threaten him with death if he ever hurts you,” Damon replied, making Luna shake her head, amused by the pout on his face.

Luna quickly turned and pecked her husband on the lips before introducing Kol and her father officially.

“So Freya said that the spell worked,” Kol said to his wife. “She found her.”

Luna smiled and looked at her father apologetically. “We have to go,” she said to him.

“Where?” Damon asked, raising an eye in question.

“To find someone,” Luna explained. “Finn’s ex or not ex, Sage.”

“They were together before Finn had a dagger shoved in his heart,” Kol commented and Damon nodded in understanding.

“We should go,” Luna said, moving to kiss her father on the cheek before she and Kol headed out.

As they were sitting in the car getting ready to go, Luna clocked Stefan and Rebekah arriving at the Boarding House. She grimaced slightly when Rebekah had her tongue down her uncle’s throat.

Luna rolled down the window before they pulled away. “Are you two going to come up for air?” she called out teasingly.

They both pulled away and in perfect unison they rolled their eyes, putting their fingers up at the blonde and Luna gigged at them as they pulled away from the Boarding House and set out to find Sage.

==========

As it turned out, Sage wasn’t too far from Mystic Falls anyway. They arrived at a small farm house on the outskirts of town pretty quickly.

“This should be it,” Kol said, looking down at the message from Freya.

Luna shrugged and they both approached the front door, knocking and then waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. When the door opens the couple are greeted with a shocked red-headed woman, the shock being more directed at Kol

“Hello Sage,” Kol said with his usual smirk.

Sage rolled her eyes at the original, only briefly glancing at the blonde beside him. “What are you doing here, Kol?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“We’re here to reunite you with your lost lover,” Kol replied, a smirk on his face.

“What are you talking about?” she replied, not even being able to consider that he was talking about Finn.

“Finn,” Luna said, a smirk gracing her lips. “You know, your ex from, like, 900 years ago.”

Sage opened her mouth to reply but she couldn’t seem to get any words out. The thought of Finn being awake was something she had given up thinking about a long time ago.

“This is Luna, by the way,” Kol said. “My wife.”

Sage blinked in shock, the words she had heard seemed impossible.

“Are you serious?” Sage said, seemingly able to speak again.

“About which part?” Luna asked, tilting her head at the red head.

“Both,” she replied, not sure what to think anymore.

“Yes,” Luna replied, amused by Sage’s shock. “Kol is my husband and Finn is very much awake.”

“So,” Kol said, pulling Sage out of the house. “Let’s go.”

During the relatively short car journey Luna and Kol fill Sage in on everything she had missed.

“Mikeal’s really dead?” Sage said in shock of what she had just heard. “And Kenna’s alive?”

“Yep,” Luna said with a smile as they pulled into the Mikaelson driveway.

The three head inside and Sage can’t help but be slightly nervous. Not only was she about to see Finn after nine centuries, she was going to meet Kenna, the daughter of the man she loved.

“Finn,” Kol yelled as they stood in the entrance way of the house.

Kol stood with his arms wrapped around Luna’s waist as they heard the patter of feet on the stairs. Looking up Finn stood frozen as he stared at Sage and without wasting a second, the red head ran up the stairs to meet Finn.

Luna looked away from Finn and Sage’s reunion and looked up at her husband, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.

Later in the evening Luna was sitting on her bed, on her phone, when Grace burst into the room dragging Kenna, Caroline, Rebekah and Aria behind her.

Grace was almost bursting with excitement and Luna knew exactly what it was about so she let out a partial smile.

“Okay, what is it?” Aria asked, amused by Grace’s excitement.

“So this morning Elijah and I decided to go out, you know to get out of the house for a while,” Grace said happily. “Anyway, we went to the Grill and then as we were walking through the park we stopped and I looked to the right and I saw Elijah down on one knee asking me to marry him,” she finished, earning squeals from Rebekah and Caroline.

Aria and Luna shared a knowing look since they were the only ones that knew what Elijah was up to. Each of the girls congratulated Grace before Caroline and Rebekah slipped into excitedly talking about wedding plans.


	39. EPILOGUE

It was funny to think about just how quickly life can change. It wasn’t so long ago that Grace and Luna had been on the run from the people who are now their closest friends and family. There was a time when the two vampires thought that they would never be happy again and that they were doomed to suffer for the rest of their lives.

It’s funny how quickly that changed.

They were free now and they could go wherever they wanted to, but they now knew for definite that they belonged with their family.

Kol and Luna were simply happy. They were happy to have each other. They were happy to have their family. And they were happy to simply be alive. They had both suffered during their lives but that was over. Luna didn’t have to look over her shoulder anymore and she could rest easy knowing that Erik was gone. Kol finally felt accepted and loved by his siblings after they had changed their attitude towards him. They had apologised and started to change how the acted towards their brother.

Grace and Elijah were finally engaged after five hundred years of drama. They were happily planning their wedding and were considering having it sometime in the Winter, but then again they were thinking about having it in the Fall just last week. They still had a lot of work to do but they were finally happy so they didn’t care.

Caroline and Klaus wanted to get remarried sometime in the future. They had spent a thousand years apart and they refused to spend anymore time without each other. They refused to let anything separate them again.

Finn, Sage and Kenna had formed their own little family with the family. After many betrayals, fights and tragedies they had all found their way back to each other. Finn had previously hated who he had become and hated living the way he did, but now, with his family by his side, he was truly happy again.

Rebekah and Stefan had rekindled their love from the twenties. Rebekah was finally happy and had found someone that her dear brother approved of and Stefan had found someone that loved him and accepted him for who he was. And the greatest part was that there wasn’t a doppelganger in sight.

Damon had finally gotten over Katherine completely and found a girl he truly loved. He had bumped into an ex from the forties and they had started talking again. Soon enough they were back together. Luna had approved of the woman, Charlotte, she thought that she was the perfect match for her father. She was understanding, she didn’t want Damon to change his ways and, most importantly, she looked nothing like Elena Gilbert or Katherine Pierce.

And Aria, well she had spent the last millennium looking out for her family so she hadn’t really had the time for relationships in the past. But now, with Mikael, Esther, and Erik gone she has the time to do something for herself. She had recently hit it off with a seven hundred year old vampire that she had met in the Grill. So for now, she was doing much better.

Everything was good. There were no threats. No judgemental witches. And most importantly, no dopplegangers. They were finally at peace and there weren't any lurking dangers waiting around the corner for them. They were safe, for now. There was no doubt that something would crop up eventually. But they’d deal with that together, as a family.

Their stories had consisted both of love and fear, and in the end, their love had won and they were no longer afraid.


End file.
